When The Phone Rings at 3AM
by itskindafuntodotheimpossible
Summary: When the phone rings at 3AM, it's never a good thing. When Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman find themselves in Ohio following a life changing event in their friends lives, they find their own life changing event is waiting for them too. Dedicated to SuzQQ.
1. Prologue

This was supposed to one-shot but has turned into a multi-chapter and is dedicated to SuzQQ who was the first reviewer of Growing Up Isn't Optional. You have been a follower through One Last Summer and now Growing Up Isn't Optional, I can only hope you enjoy this :)

AU, Puck and Rachel did go to high school together and were in Glee together but Babygate didn't happen and they were best friends since they were 4. All glee club members are the same age (28 in this story).

Disclaimers:  
>1. I'm not Jewish so I have done research and combine that with what I learnt at school but I apologise if I offend any person<br>2. I don't own Glee or Puckleberry would be together  
>3. I'm from Australia so please excuse any errors in references to American stuff<p>

* * *

><p>When the phone rings at 3am, it's never a good thing.<p>

Rachel Berry had only arrived in Lima at 6pm the night before. None of her friends knew she was moving back after graduating UCLA then moving to New York to perform in some off Broadway shows before eventually progressing to achieve her dream of being a lead on Broadway.

She had accepted a job at McKinley when she came back for her 10 year high school reunion and managed to keep it a secret from everyone except her fathers. Not surprisingly, not much had changed since she had graduated and left for UCLA. Finn and Quinn were still on again, off again when they moved to Columbus to go to OSU. Kurt and Mercedes had moved to New York together but didn't talk to Rachel much so all she knew was a bit about them from their Facebook pages because neither had come to the reunion. Rachel figured Kurt had been avoiding Blaine after their dramatic breakup all those years earlier when Blaine told Kurt he was bisexual.

Rachel had stayed in touch with Brittany, Tina, Santana, Puck, Artie, Blaine and Mike through college and was still good friends with all of them. Santana and Rachel had been roommates, as had Brittney and Tina, so it was easy for them to become a group when they all moved to Los Angeles to go to UCLA. Santana and Brittany had even convinced them to join a sorority and they had all been accepted to Kappa Kappa Gamma together. Puck was at USC so they saw him heaps, as well as Artie, Blaine and Mike who were at Stanford.

Everyone in her group except her and Puck had moved back to Lima at some point in the 6 years between the end of college and the 10 year reunion just over a month ago. She hadn't been back to Lima much except for Thanksgiving and Hanukkah and various weddings and some birthdays.

So at 3am when Rachel Berry's phone started blaring out Cool from West Side Story, her ringtone for Mike ever since senior year, she was worried.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Rachel Berry you need to fly your ass from New York to Cincinnati right now, call me when you land" he practically screamed down the phone

"Mike why Cincinnati?" she asked but he had already hung up so she called Brittany

"Britt, what's going on? Mike just told me to fly my ass from New York to Cincinnati"

"Rachie I know you have been busy lately but you remember the last time you me and Tina had a 3-way skype call?"

"Yes. Just get to the point" Rachel growled, causing the other girl to whimper.

"Rach, she's gone into labour. She warned us this shit could happen. Now you need to get your fucking hot ass on a plane to Cincinnati, we're at my house now getting ready to drive down there. Mike and Tina are getting flown there on an emergency plane from the Allen County airport. She's being taken to the University Hospital and then the babies will be moved to Cincinnati Children's Hospital." Santana, who had obviously just snatched the phone off Brittany, barked down the phone.

"San wait. I'm in Lima. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes" she replied, hanging up before her friend could chew her out for not telling them she was back. She'd get enough of that on the way down to Cincinnati.

* * *

><p>When the phone rings at 3am, it's never a good thing.<p>

Noah Puckerman _**LOVED**_ the California lifestyle. He was playing as a wide receiver for the San Francisco 49ers, he had even been lucky enough to get the number 20, his old high school number and he had an album that was released just before the NFL season started.

He had arrived at the airport in San Jose from a massive come from behind win against the Philly Eagles at about 6pm and he could've, should've, just driven the 25 minutes to his townhouse in Palo Alto but instead he drove the 40 minutes down to his ranch outside Santa Cruz. It was just after 7 when he ate his dinner, turned his phone off and went off to bed but he was exhausted.

He paid for it when at 3am he was awake. He decided he wouldn't get back to sleep now so turned his phone on to see 13 missed calls, all from his friends back in Lima. 6 of them were from Mike, 4 from Blaine, 2 from Artie and 1 from Santana so he decided Mike was the one to call back.

"Chang, why the hell were you calling me at midnight?" he said, not allowing time for pleasantries.

"It was 3am here when I called if that makes it any better. Puck, you have to get back to Ohio now, but not Lima. Cincinnati. I can't explain" replied Mike, hanging up the phone.

_Fuck, _thought Puck,_ something serious is happening back home._

Puck knew he had to know what was happening before he flew out; he'd have to tell the team something because he wasn't really supposed to leave, so he called Blaine.

"Dude you have to get back to Ohio, get your ass on the next flight out"

"Gee, that's how you answer the phone Anderson. Maybe I should've called Artie or Satan instead"

"Puck this is no time to joke"

"Then tell me why the fuck I need to get back to Ohio"

"It's Tina and the babies"

Puck hung up the phone, he knew what Blaine had meant.

_Shit_, he thought, _they can't come yet. It's only October and Tina isn't due until early January. I know multiples increase the chance of an early delivery but this is way too soon. Mike was just saying on the phone the other day that they had to start preparing everything in about a month. _

So Puck called the important people to call, who were less than impressed at first about being called at 3am, and explained that he had to go to Cincinnati and he didn't know how long he'd be needed there. The team offered their private plane when they heard the situation so Puck could get to Cincinnati as fast as possible and when he accepted the offer they told him not to worry about the details, they'd organise the plane stuff and a car would be waiting to take him to whichever hospital he needed to get to. Then he packed a bag of clothes and rushed off to the airport to get to Cincinnati all the while trying not to scare himself with the chances Tina and the babies had if they were born this early.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everybody,

Don't worry. This is a Puckleberry fic. Just laying some foundations to build the house on ;)

Enjoy and as always reviews are love and fuel to speed my brain and fingers.

Thanks to the 5 people that reviewed the last chapter :D

* * *

><p>Rachel had spent the first hour of the drive arguing with Santana about why she hadn't told them she was back then why hadn't she told them she was moving back then why she wanted to come back then what she'd left behind. Artie and Brittany were in the back of the car with Brittany curled into her husband's side crying as Artie tried to soothe her so neither tried to stop the argument. It was probably healthy to get all the emotions out anyway, especially since they didn't want the old system of dealing with emotions in glee club which was yelling when people were already on edge and making the situation worse.<p>

They were scared for Tina, for Mike, for the babies. No pregnancy was easy, no labour was easy. But with sextuplets everything was multiplied immensely. Tina had been scheduled to start a hospital stay throughout her third trimester in a week's time which is part of what made it so frustrating that she had gone into labour now. She had a relatively uneventful pregnancy for a woman carrying sextuplets so at every weekly appointment her doctor had decided to keep her at home until the next appointment, hoping the home environment would keep Tina, and therefore the babies, calmer and healthier.

After about 45 minutes of silence, Rachel realised they were pulling into the hospital car park. She figured Santana must have broken land speed records to get them there in that time although it probably helped that there was very little traffic on a Sunday morning.

"Bitches wake up, we're here" the Latina announced, getting out of the car and slamming her door shut.

They all rushed into the lobby and asked the receptionist if she could find out where Tina Chang was for them when she told them she couldn't give them the information if they weren't family. Artie thanked god for the surgery that had fixed his legs because Rachel was comforting Brittany so didn't notice Santana getting ready to pounce, he wasn't sure if it was going to be verbally or physically or both, on the nurse that had pissed them off and luckily he managed to get to her in time to stop any physical altercation. This however, didn't stop Santana screaming at the poor woman in Spanish. Just at that time, they noticed Tina's parents rushing into the lobby and seeing as the receptionist couldn't not tell them, the four friends were invited by the Cohen-Chang's to follow them up to find where Tina and Mike supposedly were.

* * *

><p>It was just after 1 that afternoon in Ohio when Puck reached the hospital that Blaine had text him the information for after getting off the phone that morning. He hadn't spoken to anyone since then, he had been on the plane and they had been in the hospital so he was just guessing (and hoping) he'd find them sitting in the waiting room.<p>

His guess was almost right. He found Santana, Blaine, Artie, Brittany and people he thought he remembered from the wedding as Tina's parents asleep in the waiting room. Puck decided to go see if he could look at the babies and was lucky to find an older nurse who said she loved his music that didn't ask how he knew Tina and Mike and instead just chatted to him about his songs while showing him to the viewing window of the NICU. When Puck turned the corner he saw what he had been hoping to see and told the nurse he was sure he could make it to the window himself and thank you for her help.

As he approached the girl he was hoping to see, he realised she was sobbing and hugged her from behind.

"Noah" she breathed, turning and crying into his chest

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'd recognise you anywhere" she whispered

Once she was a bit calmer, Puck knew he had to ask "What's the news?"

"Tina's ok, tired, but ok. Most of the babies are struggling, one more than any of the others though"

"One of ours?"

"One of ours"

"Maddie or Andrew?"

"Maddie"

Puck stood there, hugging her as she cried for their goddaughter while tears silently streamed down his face.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel had left the viewing window, walking hand in hand down to the media room of the hospital where Mike and the team of doctors in charge of the sextuplets were going to be giving a press conference.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rani. I'm the hospital's press co-ordinator. Mike tells me you two are Madeline and Andrew's godparents. We were wondering if you'd be part of the press conference, Brittany and Artie Abrams have agreed, as have Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson but you are welcome to abstain if you so wish."

Looking at Rachel, who gave a small nod, Puck replied "Sure but I don't know what you expect us to say"

"Noah we just answer the questions truthfully and sincerely"

They were led to where Mike and the others were but before anyone could say anything Rani, who had clearly got a message through the earpiece she had on, said "If you'd like to come take your seats, the press have set up"

Rachel and Puck were used to press conferences, Puck more so, but the others all seemed a bit taken aback by the whole thing. The friends all just sat there as Tina's head doctor explained what had happened.

"More than 60 doctors, nurses and specialists were involved in the delivery, including color-coded teams that took each baby as it was delivered and cared for it. The delivery room was very busy! The sextuplets all seem to be reasonably developed. I can't promise it'll be easy by any means but I can promise I'm happy I won't be the one having to change the nappies for 6 babies or pay for 6 lots of college at once!"

Eventually the spotlight of attention moved to them.

"Mr Chang," called a blonde female reporter, "Suzette Robertson WLWT News Cincinnati, how's your wife?"

"Well everyone here is tired but no one more so than Tina. She's been so tough throughout the whole pregnancy and going into preterm labour, in fact she was tough before she got pregnant going through all the treatments to get pregnant. She's having some well-deserved rest and the hospital is keeping her here for longer than they would most women because they want to ensure her body is appropriately recuperating since while it was an easier pregnancy, it was odd that she went into such early preterm labour"

"Mr Chang," called an older, male reporter, "Rod Remington WOHN News Lima, including Broadway star Rachel Berry and 49ers sensation Noah Puckerman, who are the 6 people to your left and what are their connections to the children?"

"These are the sextuplets godparents. We coupled our friends off and then assigned them a girl and a boy each. We split it into 3 groups because if god forbid the worst happened and Tina and I passed away we knew we would struggle to find a place for all 6 of the children but these are our best friends, our family for many years when we were all living away from home, so we trust them with our children and we know they'd work hard to keep our children as a family. The boy of each pair has his godfather's first name as his middle name and the girl of each pair has her godmother's first name as her middle name. I'll let them introduce the sextuplets names and birth weights to you in birth order" Mike said, signalling to the piece of paper sitting in front of each of his friends.

"Andrew Noah" announced Puck

"2 pounds, 8.5 ounces" followed Rachel

"Sophia Santana" declared Santana

"2 pounds, 12 ounces" continued Blaine

"Emma Brittany" giggled Brittany

"2 pounds, 14.8 ounces" informed Artie

"Joshua Blaine" Blaine proudly proclaimed

"2 pounds, 10.4 ounces" articulated Santana

"William Arthur" said Artie

"3 pounds exactly" cheered Brittany

"And last but certainly not least, Madeline Rachel" stated Rachel

"The tiniest of the lot at 2 pounds, 7 ounces" finished Puck

"Mr Chang," Rod Remington called again, "Was there any significance with the first names you picked?"

"For the most part no, it becomes difficult to please everyone when selecting names but when my wife and I discussed the matter it was clear to us that we named one baby William after our old spanish teacher and glee club director and one baby Emma after our high school guidence councillor who was a big supporter of our glee club"

"We have time for one last question" yelled Rani

"Mr Chang," the reporter that had previously announced herself as Suzette called, "are all the babies looking promising to pull through this difficult time?"

Mike choked back tears as he shook his head, "They don't think Maddie will last the week" he whispered

* * *

><p>Noooo sadness :'(<p>

No need to fret pets, this story is flowing to me so you won't have to wait long to see what happens to Rachel and Puck's goddaughter

Can we aim for 5 reviews to get the next chapter up?

Bec


	3. Chapter 2

Hi again,

I won't always post chapters in such quick succession but I just love writing this story so you all have SuzQQ to thank for that!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you blow me away. I cannot thank you enough.

Basically I'm going to try and update after 5 reviews because reviews remind me that there are people reading this that I need to keep going for.

I love how after writing such a short amount of time you guys and I already seem connected to the babies – especially Maddie.

Bec  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>13 days later and the babies were all doing ok. Maddie was still struggling a bit more than her brothers and sisters but the medical team were doing the best they could for her. She had lasted past her first week which the doctors hadn't really expected so now they took each day as a gift.<p>

"Rachel and Puck," Tina asked as Puck and Rachel arrived from the hotel everyone had been staying at, "would you like to go in and see Andrew and Maddie? Maybe stroke them?"

"Could we really?" Rachel queried excitedly to which Mike and Tina nodded their heads.

So Puck and Rachel started making their way to the NICU.

"Rach, we need to prepare ourselves. Maddie is doing better but she still isn't going to be great. We can't freak out in there."

"Noah Puckerman, why do you think I'd 'freak out' when seeing them? I know what it's like, I know how hard this is going to be. I've seen them before in there, not close enough to touch and feel how fragile they are but still. I also know you are one of my closest friends and you won't let me freak out."

However 20 minutes later Rachel was standing next to Maddie's incubator crying as Puck tried to console her.

"We can't lose her Puck, Maddie can't die"

"Rachel Barbra Berry you listen to me and you listen to me good. Madeline Rachel Chang may be tiny but look at who her parents are. Mike fought his dad's wishes to achieve his dream and he did. Tina fought to give herself a chance to shine when we had a big star in the making who was already shining bright. Then look at her godmother," he cupped the side of Rachel's face and pushed her face up so she had to look at him in the eyes, "her godmother is this tiny, feisty little brunette with a big personality and an even bigger voice who fought to prove to everyone at her high school that it didn't matter if they bullied her every day because she had talent and she was going to leave Lima for good. You fought high school bullies, sorority mean girls, hell even cutthroat New York Broadway dreamers. Maddie is surrounded by fighters Rach and she is one herself. She's going to pull through"

Rachel snuggled into his chest as her breathing started to stabilise and Puck thought to himself_ she has to pull through._

"You know, the older you get Noah, the smarter and the less 'Puck' you become. You managed to say that whole thing without swearing once" she said and he could feel her smiling against him.

"Yeah well I learnt pretty quickly with the 49ers that they didn't appreciate me showing my Puck elements too often although I was still free to be a sex god all over California. But babe, with you I was never Puck. Since that day we became friends at temple when I saved you from JewFro, it's always been Noah"

"Speaking of temple, Noah I think we should go to temple and pray for the sextuplets and Tina and Mike"

"I've been to the closest one to the hospital every day since I got here"

Rachel slapped him on the arm and said "And why didn't you offer to take me?"

"I don't know, I just feel I needed to go alone I guess. Plus it's like a 40 minute walk there. But if you want to come with me you can"

Rachel just nodded so they left the NICU and headed outside and started walking to the temple.

* * *

><p>As they left the temple, Puck turned his phone back on and noticed he had 3 missed calls.<p>

He called his voicemail and listened to the first one, from his captain "Hey Puckerman, just calling to check how things were. The staff told me what happened and told the boys you'd be gone indefinitely but didn't give them any details but they all saw the press conference from the day the kids were born. We all decided to give you space but call us back, we're worried about you dude"

The next was from his mother, "Noah, it's not healthy for you to stay in Cincinnati. You aren't helping anyone by spending all your days around the hospital. Come back to Lima for a week then go back down. Send Tina and Mike my love. Love you"

The last was from a voice he hadn't heard in years "Puck, it's Finn. Quinn and I didn't stay friends with anyone but with all the press coverage we found out that Tina had delivered the babies. It was only close to two months ago when we were at the reunion that we were talking about how big Tina was for someone not so far along." Puck heard a baby crying and Quinn's voice calling out in the background "We just want to know if she and the sextuplets are ok."

Puck and Rachel were walking hand in hand back to the hospital when Rachel asked who called.

"49ers captain, my mother and Finn" he said, feeling and seeing out of the corner of his eye that she still tensed in reference to him.

"What did they want?"

"The boys from the team wanted an update, mom wanted me to go back to Lima because she said it was unhealthy to be in the hospital all day which is ironic seeing as she's a nurse, and Finn wanted to see how Tina and the babies were which is funny because if he or Quinn really cared they'd come from Columbus and see them. They are worse than Kurt and Mercedes. At least those two can claim that New York is a long way away but even that's a shitty excuse. Glee was our family away from our family and even with all the crap we were always there for each other. I mean Will and Emma have 3 kids and drove down here, fuck even Figgins and Sue came" he said, getting louder every sentence.

"Noah just calm down please. That's their business if they choose not to come and support people who always supported them. But as to what your mother said, I think she's right. Plus I was due to move into my new house over a week ago. We should go back to Lima together tomorrow. Mike and Tina will call us if they need to"

"But Maddie…"

"Maddie will be fine and we'll come back down for a visit soon. When was the last time you visited your mother? Or even called her? And I don't mean talked because I know she usually calls you. When was the last time Noah Puckerman picked up his phone and called home?"

"Ok so it's been a while but..."

"Then it's settled, we are going back to Lima tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck had said goodbye to Tina, Mike and the babies and finally headed to Lima. Santana, Blaine, Brittany and Artie had all had to return earlier because of work but Rachel wasn't starting till after the winter break and the 49ers had told Puck to take off till after Hanukkah at least seeing as it would be difficult for him to slip straight back into the schedule.<p>

The trip back to Lima had been quiet as both Rachel and Puck were completely exhausted after spending 2 weeks practically living in the hospital. They had both had to buy new clothes after a couple of days seeing as there was no time to get to a Laundromat and they never spent enough time at their hotel trying to find out if they had a laundry service so they were travelling with a suitcase each on top of what they had originally bought. Luckily there was a car service that they could get to drive them to Lima because both of them knew they wouldn't be able to drive.

When they got about 5 minutes from her house, Rachel broke down crying.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you made me leave them. Soph, Em, Josh and Will all need us too. Not just Andy and Maddie. But then again especially Maddie. Why did you make me leave them? Leave her? I hate you Noah Puckerman. They are probably the closest thing I'll have to children of my own and you made me leave them" she snarled angrily.

"Calm the fuck down Rach. Firstly, I didn't make you leave, you made _us _leave. Secondly, they can make it without us for a few days, we're driving down again soon ok. So don't get pissy at me"

"God you are such an ass Noah. Why could you not just let me be angry? I think I deserve to vent my emotions after the last fortnight"

"Oh stop being so fucking self-centred. Every single fucking person involved in this shit is emotional but we can't all just go around yelling like crazy ass lunatics. Plus this is like a billion times worse for Tina and Mike."

"Don't you think I know that? I held it together the best I could for those two Puck and I resent you implying otherwise"

Luckily for Rachel they pulled up to her house and before Puck could yell anything else she got out, slammed her door and with the help of the chauffer, got all her stuff out then she stormed into her house.

Unluckily for Rachel her fathers were waiting for her arrival and decided it was the perfect opportunity for a chat about the new family.

After 30 minutes of talking and Rachel showing her fathers photos of the babies, she started to head up to her room.

"Can we get take out tonight? I just want to relax before I have to move into my house tomorrow"

"Oh sorry honey, we're having guests over. Nana is here at the moment and the Puckerman's are invited" her dad called

_Great_, she thought, _Noah fucking Puckerman_

* * *

><p>"Bridesmaid Puckerman" yelled Puck's sister Abigail.<p>

"I thought we agreed you only get to call me that on your wedding day little sis. How are you?"

"We're doing pretty well. Never thought I'd be 24 and already engaged but life never brings the expected. How's my favourite NFL player going?"

"I'm not too bad Abs. Just exhausted" he sighed.

"Not you. Toby" she giggled

"Noah, how are you?" Nana Connie said, pulling her grandson into a hug.

"Better now I've seen you Bubby"

"Get freshened up young man. You, your mother and I have been invited to the Berry's house tonight"

He groaned. He had been a complete ass to Rachel and now he was going to have to apologise. He thought he'd get to at least sulk about being in the wrong for a bit first.

As soon as they entered the Berry house and weren't greeted by Rachel, Puck took the stairs to her room. When he opened the door it was exactly as he remembered it. Of course it did, she never came back long enough to bother warranting a change. He remembered the times he'd sneak in and out, the games of hide and seek, the make out sessions on her bed and the times he'd sit with her and talk about how she wished she could know her birth mom and how he wished he could know his dad.

Rachel walked out of her bathroom and noticed Puck standing at the massive pin board that made a collage which she had continued to add bits that she had collected in her life while she was away from Lima. She watched as he smiled while he held his hand to a picture of the two of them mucking around on the 4th of July in the summer before senior year.

"I remember that day. We were patriotic before but that year we really stepped it up. The entire group in American flag swimwear, everything was red, white and blue. Stars and stripes were everywhere" she murmured

"Look Rach, I'm sorry I was an ass before. I'm just exhausted. It's been a long, stressful two weeks and I miss my bed."

"It's fine Noah, I must also apologise for my behaviour and my language for if memory serves I included some profanities"

"Rachel, Noah. Dinner is ready. Come downstairs please" Rachel's daddy, James, yelled.

10 minutes of pleasant dinner conversation, Nana Connie nodded towards the rest of the table including Rachel's Nana Adara who began talking.

"Bubala. We have something we need to talk to you about. We were going to do this a Hanukkah but for once you are both in Lima and we really have been waiting long enough for this. See as you know Connie and I have been best friends since we were young. Our parents had been friends and had been hoping one of us was a boy to have an arranged marriage. Clearly this wasn't the case but as best friends we decided we wanted to do this for our children to connect our families. Sarah and Isaac," she said gesturing towards Noah's mother and Rachel's daddy, "were originally arranged to be married however my son had different plans and instead married a nice Jewish boy instead. When they ended up having a boy and a girl, they decided the arrangement would be passed on to them instead. You have both had your chance to be young and have established life, we put this off when Rachel got Wicked and would be in the middle of her run last year when we expected you to get married so we expected to have a Jewish grandbaby already. You are 28 already Noah and you'll be there in a few weeks too Rachel"

"Wait what are you saying Nana?" Rachel asked, because she couldn't be interpreting right

"You and Noah are getting married"

* * *

><p>Woah, didn't see that coming did you?<p>

Don't worry, everything (the sextuplets and the arranged marriage) will all fit in together and all will be answered eventually.

Haha, odd chapter I know but  
>a) I think at this point in time they would be so drained that they would be emotionally unstable and all over the place and<br>b) My thoughts are crazy at the best of times so I just want to get so many aspects to try and work together

You know the drill. 5 reviews = the next chapter.

Bec  
>x<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

You readers are incredible. You reviewers are incredible and amazing.

*HUGS*

Most chapters will be the same POV I've used for the first three chapters but there will be occasions, like this chapter, where I use Puck or Rachel's POV and that will be signalled.

Oh and while this is AU and babygate didn't happen, Quinn did cheat on Finn with Puck – just no Beth.

Also, I apologise for the tense changes – they are frustrating me but they are so hard to control – and sorry for the sometimes American spellings and sometimes Australian spellings.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV<strong>

"You and Noah are getting married"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure, I haven't been sleeping around the same way I used to in high school but I still enjoyed the bachelor lifestyle. I figured settling down was something I'd do in my 30s when my NFL career was drawing to a close.

Who was I kidding? I love Rachel, always have always will, but I hadn't thought about loving her romantically for a long time until I saw her in Cincinnati. But I pushed those thoughts away and told myself it was just the emotions from seeing how fragile the babies were, especially Maddie. Rach and I had our chance a long time ago but she hadn't been in love with me, at least not enough to stay.

I still remember the day she broke up with me in senior year of college. I had been getting excited about proposing at graduation since I found the perfect ring when Blaine and I went searching. I'll never forget the day he congratulated me on finally growing some balls because I was making Rachel mine for life. But she said she needed to focus on herself, she moved to New York and while we stayed friends we only saw each other a few times in Lima when we came back to visit.

I don't know how long we had been sitting in silence at the Berry dinner table before my mother's voice broke me from my daze.

"I don't really see why you kids seem so unhappy about the whole thing. You've been friends since you were 4, neither of you are unattractive. There could be worse things in the world"

"Oh mom shut. up." I groaned "You are forcing us to get married and have kids together because you want Jewish grandchildren. I have a LIFE in California, my job which I love, my townhouse, and my ranch. What do you expect me to give all that up and move back to Lima?"

"Maybe you could try and get traded to Cleveland"

"I've had enough of this shit" I yelled, pushing back my chair and storming out of the Berry house. I had to get out of there, hell I had to get out of Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

"You and Noah are getting married"

I was in shock. How could my dads do this to me? We had a full disclosure policy since I was 8 or at least I thought we did. Clearly I was wrong.

I have nothing against marrying Noah. We've been best friends since we were 4. He's seen me at my worst, my best and everything in between. Yes he may have been the reason for Finn's and my breakup in senior year of high school but it happened for the best.

_Flashback  
>"God Rachel you are so frustrating. Of course I'm jealous of you and Puck. You and Quinn both cheated on me with him and you two have nothing in common so I don't understand why you even want to be friends with him"<em>

"_Finn that's absolutely ridiculous. Noah and I are both Jewish, we love music..."_

"_I want you to stop hanging out with him"_

"_That's not going to happen Finn. You cannot tell me who I can and cannot spend time with. You are being irrational, pathetic and you clearly do not trust me"_

"_Why can't you do this one thing for me? I'll tell you why Rachel. Because it is always about you and want you want. You never think of anyone other than yourself. You are so frustrating. You expect me to do so much for you and your dreams. Did you ever think maybe I don't want us to move to New York? Did you ever consider that I'm happy in Lima? Well I'll tell you, I don't want to go to New York. I don't want you to either. What's so bad about living in Allen County and raising a family? It was good enough for our parents, why can't it be good enough for us? You are selfish, annoying and you are nowhere near as talented as you think you are. If you really loved me you'd stop being friends with Puck. It's the exact same thing as when you don't like me even talking to Quinn. If you really loved me you'd consider staying in Ohio with me. You and I are over. Don't come looking for me when you're 35, still a virgin and as close to your Broadway dream as you are now"_

10 years later and I still remember what he said to me word for word. Nowadays I can look back and find it slightly humorous seeing as I didn't go looking for Finn, I lost my virginity at 20 and I did conquer Broadway. The part that isn't funny is the fact that Noah caused Finn's and my final breakup and then my insecurities about being held back by love that remained from that breakup caused Noah and I to break up after a two year relationship in college which is something I still regret to this day. I loved him so much in college and I imagined us being together in the sort of way we are now being forced to. We'd get engaged then have a beautiful Jewish wedding, be happily married with a whole heap of our adorable and talented children running around and we'd be happy growing old together. I proving Finn right on one count, I was selfish. So after graduation from UCLA, I ran from California, from my friends, from Noah. I moved to New York to be on Broadway and I tried to make myself forget about the life I had dreamed about having with Noah but was too scared and too selfish to pursue.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Noah pushing back his chair and yelling "I've had enough of this shit" before storming out of the house.

"Pumpkin," my dad whispered, "you've been awfully quiet. Please say something"

"I thought we," I said, signalling between my fathers and myself, "had a full disclosure policy. I thought you were supposed to tell me these things. This is a major thing in my life and whilst I'm not hurt that you arranged for Noah and me to be wed, I am upset that you as our parents and grandparents didn't inform us until now. Noah and I were together and happy in college; couldn't you have told us then?"

"We just wanted both of you to have a chance at life before we hauled the commitment on to you but then allowing you to have slack meant that the arrangement was delayed" explained Puck's Nana.

"Still, you didn't have to keep this a secret from us. I can't believe you would betray our trust like this" I say, pushing my plate away and walking calmly up to my room.

It's hard to be in my room and not remember losing my virginity to Noah. It was junior year of college and we were back in Lima after the end of fall quarter. We had been together for just over 3 months and we had the most fun together. Noah knew I was still a virgin and hadn't been pressuring me for sex but when he snuck into my room because he wanted to give me a kiss goodnight I knew it was the right time. Looking at the door to my bathroom I remember him pressing me up against it, holding my arms above my head and fulfilling every girl's dream of a passionate kiss in that position. I remember him changing his pace from passionate and quick to slow and gentle, laying me down on my bed, and stripping me. I remember every kiss he left from my neck down to my core. I remember me begging him to be in me. I remember how it felt when he brought me to orgasm around him causing him to reach that point too. I remember lying in bed together after ended, cuddling together. I remember how it felt to wake up next to him and how at that moment I wished I could do that for life.

Lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling I wished that I could go back in time and not break up with him in senior year of college. I wish I had just asked him to move to New York with me or do long distance. Because as much as I hated that my dads hadn't told me about the arrangement, the thing I hated more was that I didn't think Noah wanted to go through with and I really, really did.

So I put on our song and started crying, because I wanted Noah so badly, but clearly he didn't want me.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV<strong>

My bag was packed and I was ready to leave Lima and this arrangement behind. But something pulled me to a familiar tree outside a familiar window that belonged to a familiar room. Ma and Nana were still in the house so I assumed Nathan and Ezra would be occupied. I could sneak up there and we could talk. I hadn't seen her reaction to the arrangement and it would be nice to know how she felt. I left my bag at the bottom of the tree and started climbing to her window. Halfway up I heard Sweet Caroline, it was our song. I knew it must be a good sign so I kept climbing, ready to find the woman who was going to become my wife and if we were lucky, the mother of my children. When I reached her window, I looked in and saw she was crying. That was it, she didn't want to marry me, she was crying at the prospect.

I climbed back down the tree and walked to McKinley where I called a taxi to take me to the airport. I hopped on the first flight to California knowing once I was in the state I could more easily get to one of my houses and just try to forget everything.

When I arrived at my townhouse I knew the paparazzi in Ohio who had captured me angry at the airport had tipped off the paparazzi in California. The California paps couldn't get me in airport thanks to the laws the government put in place in 2018 but that didn't stop them from waiting outside my house. I knew I should've gone to the ranch, no one knew I had that. Usually I didn't have many paps around me, 2 or 3 max, but some days were worse. A large number of guys in the NFL didn't have paps around them much but I was a bad boy so they constantly hoped I'd do something to slip up. Apparently angrily storming through an airport was enough to do just that. The club had their own press conference after I was at the sextuplets' press conference saying that they sent their best wishes to Mike and Tina and asked the public to be respectful of me while I was trying to support my friends and their children in what was no doubt going to be a very difficult time. Guess that went out the window when I left Ohio.

I got inside and opened a beer, thanking god I always kept some in the fridge. I nearly didn't answer the phone but when I saw it wasn't my sister, mother or grandmother I decided I wouldn't ignore the call.

"So I came over to see you and I heard from your mother that you up and left because you were immature and she then told me to call you and hope you picked up if I wanted an explanation then she closed the door in my face"

"Hello to you too Blaine"

"For someone who loves all parts of himself so much you aren't using your voice very much. Why the hell did you leave?"

"Rachel and I are getting married"

"Dude that's great, I'm so happy for you. You grew the balls when you bought the ring all those years and now they've finally dropped. Wait…if you two are getting married why did you fly back to Cali? And why did your mom seem angry at you? What the hell is going on?"

"Arranged fucking marriage that apparently has been in the works since before we were born or some crap"

"Puck you love Rachel so surely marrying her is a good thing for you"

"She doesn't want to marry me. If she really wanted to be with me she would've stayed in California or move back to Lima or New York with her"

"Did you actually talk to her about it?"

"Well no but…"

"For fucks sake Puckerman, you can't just not say a thing and make all kinds of assumptions. You are a dumbass" yelled Blaine

"Look if I wanted to be yelled at I would've stayed in Lima" said Puck, hanging up the phone and grabbing another beer.

* * *

><p>Grr Puck, why are you so stubborn?<p>

WHY WON'T THESE TWO JUST TALK?

Don't worry, love will come soon but it can't always be smiles and rainbows.

You guys know the drill – 5 reviews gets me writing the next chapter and additional ones speed me up.

Spoiler alert: Next chapter is going to be sad so bring your tissues :(


	5. Chapter 4

Don't worry. Puckleberry is getting fixed.

Puck is just worried, maybe he has had a few too many knocks to the head or maybe he doesn't want to get his heart broken again, maybe he thinks that if Rachel didn't want him then she won't want him now.

For anyone wondering about the timeline, the babies were born on the first weekend of October and this chapter is set on the first weekend of November.

I don't know if you guys have Vodka Cruisers in America but we do in Australia so I'll just hope/pretend you do.

This chapter is story defining as is the next one. And I was wrong; you need the tissues for the next chapter, not this one.

Bec  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>Puck had been ignoring calls from people in Lima for two weeks now. He loved Rachel but he did not want her to be forced to marry him when she clearly didn't love him.<p>

He threw himself back into training to get back into the team as well as finally making his agent's wishes come true by agreeing to do some endorsement deals, TV guest roles and interviews and more music stuff because his album had been a success.

Rachel or Blaine had clearly told all their friends that they were arranged to be married because one of the few texts he had read was from Santana abusing him for leaving without talking to the 'future Mrs Puckerman'.

Puck hadn't told anyone in Cali about the arrangement but somehow (he thought Santana or his mother were behind it) his coach found out.

"Well Puck I got some very interesting phone calls from Ohio today"

"Let me guess, from a fiery Latina called Santana Lopez and my meddling Jewish mother?"

"You know your friends and family well. Now Puck I know you are a big boy and you probably think this is none of my business but it is. What you do off the field directly relates to what you do on the field. It is clear to the coaches and leadership group from watching you at training that you are not in your usual headspace. So you, Beau and I are going to talk about this and you will explain to us how you feel. And I do not care if you think that it is unmanly but we don't want you to self-destruct"

"Mate we just wanna help" said Beau, who had been standing in the back corner of the room and now walked forward to sit in the second chair in the coach's office

"Fine, if you really wanna know. The girl I have been in love with since we were 4 years old, who I stood by as a best friend while I watched her date a douche for years in high school, who I _finally_ got to date in college, who I was gonna fucking propose to with the biggest ring I could afford with my crappy savings, who I wanted to be the mother of my kids is being forced to marry me because our of an arrangement to has been in the works since our grandparents were born and had ended up at us."

"Puckerman the way I see it you clearly love Rachel and marrying her seems like something you would be happy to do" advised Beau

"Wait how did you know it was Rachel?"

"Firstly any time you sleep on a flight you sleep talk and you say her name but the boys know better than to take the shit out of you for it. Secondly you have that photo booth strip of you and her that says 'Noah + Rachel Forever' and you never let anyone except your mom and you nana call you that but she clearly wasn't related because she was sitting on your lap kissing you in one photo. Finally we all watched the press conference for the babies and saw the way you were comforting her and looking at her. I don't see why you think this arranged marriage is such a bad idea"

"You don't get it, she fucking left me before I proposed in college just before graduation then she moved to New York. She didn't even think that I might do long distance or move to New York with her or some shit like that. That shows she didn't wanna stay with me so why would I want her to be forced to spend her life with me. Now look as much as I've enjoyed this little chit chat I have a couple of six packs with my name on them." Puck angrily growled, standing up and heading for the door.

"Puckerman if you walk out that door consider yourself suspended indefinitely" bellowed his coach

But Puck just opened the door, walked to the locker room to grab his stuff and walked out to his truck deciding to drive to his ranch.

When he arrived he was surprised to see the external lights on, he didn't think he left them on the last time he left. Walking into the house he heard the TV going, he knew he hadn't left that on so he knew someone was here. He noticed a jacket lying on top of a suitcase and picking it up the smell alerted him to who was there.

"Rachel," he called out, "I know it's you. Would you like to tell me how you knew I owned this place and how you got in?"

"Well, well, well. That's no way to greet your fiancé"

"Berry would you please answer the damn question before I call the fucking cops and have you charged with trespassing or some shit"

"Noah there is no need for such language. To answer your question, your mother gave me your spare key and the address. My fathers couldn't get me to leave my room even to move into my new house or stop listening to Sweet Caroline, not even to eat. Eventually San and Britt came in through the window which I yelled at them for because that's your entrance but they brought raspberry vodka cruisers and pizza and we talked and they told me that you didn't know I loved you and still imagined you as my husband and the father of my children and I never told you that I broke up with you in college because I was just scared and they said that if I didn't come after you then I'd never know if you would actually ever consider being married to me"

"You were the strong one Rach. You were the one who fixed everything, who held everyone together, you held our group together when it would've been easy to drift apart and people thought I had something to do with that, that I was some silent and confident leader but shit you were the glue Rach. You held you and me together. When you left you don't understand how much it fucking hurt. You say you were scared but you should've told me, I was waiting for an invitation to follow you or for us to sit down and talk about things but then you said everything would work out so I left it and then I fell even more in fucking love with you and I bought the engagement ring and I had everything planned for after graduation and all I had to do was ask your dads permission but then my fucking world came crumbling down to crap because you broke up with me and I thought you didn't love me enough to try. Every time I went out and brought back a girl after that I'd compare her to you. Her eyes were the wrong colour, her hair was too straight, she didn't have amazing tanned dancer legs. No one compared to you Rach but you broke my fucking heart. You were gone and I had nothing. People around me didn't understand, no one ever could. I've loved you since we were four years old and I still love you more than twenty years later. When I heard that you were going to be forced to marry me I felt sick and not because I didn't want to but because I wanted you to want me, I needed you to need me. I always wanted Puckleberry to be endgame Rach, I couldn't imagine marrying or having kids with anybody else. I would rather die than see either of us marry other people and trust me when you told me you and that banker dude in New York were talking about marriage I nearly did die. You are my hot little Jewish American princess and you were always supposed to be mine, even our parents thought so. I love you so fucking much Rach"

They were both staring at each other across Puck's dining room, tears in their eyes and there was only one thing to do. They ran to each other and kissed like it was the last chance they'd ever get, savouring every second. Puck lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, their kissing becoming more passionate and sloppy. He lay her down on the table and they just stared at each other, it had been years since they had last been here and they knew they would never go years without each other again but they knew this time was different. This was the beginning of their lives together and nothing and no one was going to get in the way of that now.

He had her down to her bra and panties in no time and was hovering over her placing kisses stopping at some spots to plant multiple kisses while saying 'mine forever' each time.

She took care in rolling them over on the table and straddled him and started making out, running her hands over his exposed chest and then moving them down to undo his jeans and she hopped off him to pull them off then got back up. She could see his erection fighting to break free from its fabric prison but instead of helping she ground herself into it to build his arousal even further.

Luckily for Puck roughly 7 years after he first started sexing up Rachel Berry he still remembered what made her tick so he pulled her to him and kissed up neck slowly and he felt her release more wetness even through the layers of underwear. He wad determined to make this memorable for them so he took top position back and starting fondling her breasts and nipples whilst attacking her mouth with his. He held his boxer covered erection as close as possible to her panty covered core so she could feel how hard he was . After a few minutes like this Puck stepped it up a notch a removed his mouth from hers and moved it to one of her breasts letting the hand that was there pull down her panties and slip a finger into her causing one of his favourite sounds on the planet, her sex pleasure moan, to fall from her lips. He took this as a sign to continue and added a second and third finger then using his thumb to rub her clit. Within a minute of him doing so she was clamping down around his fingers and screaming his name. Puck couldn't stop there and made his way down to stare at her before starting to eat her out. She moaned in pleasure then he heard her begging him to be in her. He didn't need to be asked twice and he pushed into her hard and fast, thrusting in time with her. She was coming again moments later and this time he rode his release with her.

"Noah you don't know how much I've missed you. Especially doing that with you" she said as she lay with her head on his chest

"I've missed you too Rach and I'd love to lay here with you but we should order something for dinner. Anything you want?"

"Pizza's easiest for us if we want to get back to our recent activities" she replied with a wink

"We have plenty of time you know"

"Well we have 6 years to catch up on"

"Want our old usual?"

"Of course"

When Puck got up and put his boxers and jeans on to go into the kitchen and order the pizza and get some drinks, Rachel pulled out her phone to send a mass text to her family.

**Plan Puckleberry Forever worked, I got my guy :) – RB (the future RP! :P)**

Her phone started beeping straight away.

**So happy u gots ur guy. Knew after all these fuckin yrs that Puckleberry would end up together. Now I can focus on my own 3 life xx Satan**

**Yayyyyy! – Britt & Artie**

**That's great baby girl. Love you. Dad and Daddy xoxo**

**So happy for you and Puck. Maybe one of these days I'll get a love life of my own. Blaine**

**I knew my son would finally come to his senses. Love your future mother-in-law :)**

She felt weird sitting in a new place naked so she snuck to where she had found Puck's room when she was snooping around earlier and she slipped on a business shirt and walked back to the kitchen but stopped at the door while listening to Puck stand at the sink and talk on the phone.

"So you and coach set me up? Didn't think you sportos were smart enough for that Beau," he said, turning around and noticing Rachel, "well thanks to you and the guys, it's nice to know I'm not suspended and it's even nicer that I have my girl now. I'll see you at training tomorrow" he continued before hanging up.

"The plan hinged on them getting you angry enough to get you to come down here rather than go to the townhouse. I should bake them some thank you sugar cookies"

"Maybe I'll just buy them some beers instead babe"

5 hours later, 2 large pizzas and multiple orgasms late, it was midnight and Rachel and Puck decided to get some rest.

"Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite and sweet dreams. I love you Rach"

"You remembered our good night routine after all these years"

"I remember everything that relates to you Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Good night Noah, I love you"

"I love you too Rach" he responded as Rachel snuggled into him

* * *

><p>When the phone rings at 3am, it's never a good thing.<p>

"Go for Puck" he mumbled into his phone

"Puck, it's Blaine"

"Hold on Rach is with me, I'm putting you on speaker"

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Blaine"

"So Anderson, would you like to explain why the fuck you are calling my phone at 3:18 in the morning when my sexy ass girl is sleeping naked with me for the first time in 6 years?"

"You need to get to Ohio. And Puck," Blaine paused, "pack something you can wear to a funeral"

* * *

><p>You all know the review deal by now. If you do review let me know whose funeral you think they have to head back to Ohio for.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so my older brother and mum were in our living room laughing really hard about a wardrobe malfunction in an LFL game that they found on Aussie TV. They had never heard of LFL but it reminded me that I wanted to suggest a few Puckleberry stories that I LOVE on here in case there is anyone who hasn't read them and the reason it reminded me of that is because I wanted to suggest you all go read Hot Temptation by jennh07. I'll suggest one story each chapter that I think you might like to read because I want to share stuff that I love with you guys.

Anyway, with that done thanks for the reviews and even for reading this. I'm so humbled by the fact that people are actually reading something I wrote.

I hope you enjoy this chapter – I cried when writing it (although I'm a bit of a cry baby)

* * *

><p>They all sat together quiet, no one quite sure what to say. People had tear stained cheeks. It was a difficult circumstance but one that the occupants of the room were away may be repeated in the next few days.<p>

Puck just sat there, staring at his friends who were in various states of breakdown around the room the hospital moved them into to give them a chance to comprehend what they had been told. Rachel was curled up into him sobbing into his chest and he was trying to comfort her the best he could but he couldn't stop thinking about the phone call from Blaine that morning, which reminded him that everything they were going through now could be repeated again so soon.

_Flashback_  
><em>"What the hell?" yelled Puck<em>

_"Blaine, are you ok? You don't sound good. What's happened?"_

_It just took being asked if he was ok by Rachel for Blaine's resolve to crumble._

_"It's baby Will and baby Emma," he said through sobs, "Will's kidneys were failing and he needed a transplant or he'd die and Emma was the healthiest baby and siblings provide the best match. The doctors said it was risky but that it would give Will a chance he wouldn't otherwise have and Emma was strong enough that the doctor she could pull through. Tina and Mike took could pull through to mean more than I guessed it does but now Emma is really weak, weaker than Maddie, and Will is rejecting the kidney. Just get back to Ohio. I have to call some people"_

Puck remembered how upset Blaine sounded, how Rachel went completely silently and just clung to him and how he knew he had to push his emotions aside for a while to do what he could.

He remembered how Rachel went between silently clinging to him and looking like all the light had left her to violently sobbing and her whole body shaking.

He remembered how they arrived at the hospital and no one said anything so Rachel and Puck just hugged Tina and Mike and sat down.

He remembered how 6 hours later the head doctor had come out and they were moved into a conference room where and crouched down next to Tina and Mike and told them that their son, William Arthur Chang, had passed away and he was sorry for their loss.

He remembered how Tina screamed out violently in grief while bawling, how Mike pulled his wife to his chest and cried. He remembered how Artie pulled Brittany into his lap and wrapped his arms around his wife. He remembered how Santana was crying which Puck had only seen 4 times before that day and how Blaine pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry against his chest while he cried. But what Puck remembered most was how Rachel didn't move, didn't make a noise and then suddenly pulled out her phone, left the room and started googling something. So he had slipped after her and walked up behind her.

"Rach, what are you doing?"

"I'm starting to get things prepared for when Tina and Mike want to plan the funeral"

"Babe, you don't need to do that know"

"Yes Noah I do," he could hear the sadness in her voice which killed him, "if I just sit around I won't be able to do anything. I'll just breakdown"

"Put the phone away, come back into the room and you can breakdown. It's not healthy to keep your emotions in" he said, holding out a hand to her.

So she put her phone back in her pocket, took Noah's hand, walked back to the room and she broke down on him.

That was 2 hours ago and people were still in the same place. Puck told Rachel he had somewhere he had to go and he'd be back in a second. She knew where he was going; he was still as predictable as ever at least in her opinion. Rachel could've followed her fiancé but she knew he was being strong for everyone else and he needed his moment to breakdown and he wanted it in private.

* * *

><p>They held the funeral three days later. Tina didn't like the idea of everyone wearing black and they had bought different coloured clothing for each child so they could all hold some individuality when people looked at them so they had everyone dress in red, because that was Will's colour.<p>

"And I'd like to introduce Mike, Will's father, to present his eulogy" said the celebrant

"William Arthur Chang was one month old. I can't do what you typically do in a eulogy where you share the story of the person's life, including descriptions of what they were like as a person, because we didn't get to have him for long enough to find these things out. He was named after a talented teacher and glee club director Will Schuester whose passion for glee club made a massive difference at our school, and made a difference in Tina's and my lives. Our son's middle name came from a guy who has been an amazing friend to Tina and me over the years, Artie Abrams. Our son was only with us a short time. But to us, he has made an immense difference and we will carry him in our hearts forever"

The celebrant's voice rang out again, "We now have some poems to be read out. The first is from William's mother Tina"

"Although we didn't get the chance,  
>to take your tiny hand<br>And lead you through the  
>childhood which together<br>we had planned

And though there really wasn't  
>chance to show you all the love<br>Now sent to you abundantly  
>borne upwards by the dove<p>

Remember, Darling that  
>your tiny heart must know<br>That we will always treasure you  
>and your memory will grow"<p>

Tina sat back down, crying, and Santana and Brittany stood up to share a poem line by line because Brittany said she couldn't say one by herself so Brittany began.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,"

"I am not there, I do not sleep."

"I am a thousand winds that blow.  
>I am the diamond glint on snow."<p>

"I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
>I am the gentle autumn rain."<p>

"When you wake in the morning hush,  
>I am the swift, uplifting rush" Brittany said through tears<p>

"Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
>I am the soft starlight at night."<p>

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
>I am not there, I do not sleep."<p>

"Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
>I am not there, I did not die" finished Santana who was finally letting her tears get the best of her after being so strong through the poem.<p>

Rachel stood up, hugged Santana and Brittany, and took her spot at the lectern.

"He was so very, very special  
>And was so from the start<br>You held him in your arms  
>But mainly in your heart<p>

And like a single drop of rain  
>That on still waters fall,<br>His life did ripples make  
>And touched the lives of all.<p>

He's gone to play with angels  
>In heaven up above<br>So keep your special memories  
>And treasure them with love<p>

Although your darling son,  
>Was with you just a while<br>He'll live on in your heart  
>With a sweet remembered smile"<p>

The celebrant's voice broke through the silence again and invited Puck and Blaine to the lectern.

"Hi everyone," began Blaine who seemed unusually nervous, "as many of you may be aware glee club and singing was a big part of high school for Tina, Mike and the group of friends that they selected as godparents to their children."

"It's because of this," continued Puck as Blaine went and sat at a piano, "that we've put together this number for Mike and Tina and William"

_Puck_ _Boys_ **Girls **All

_Would you know my name  
>If I saw you in heaven<br>Will it be the same  
>If I saw you in heaven<br>I must be strong, and carry on  
>Cause I know I don't belong<br>Here in heaven  
><em>  
><strong>Would you hold my hand<br>If I saw you in heaven  
>Would you help me stand<br>If I saw you in heaven  
>I'll find my way, through night and day<br>Cause I know I just can't stay  
>Here in heaven<strong>

Time can bring you down  
>Time can bend your knee<br>Time can break your heart  
>Have you begging please<br>Begging please

There was an instrumental break that featured Puck on guitar while Mike, Tina, their parents, Blaine, Artie and the girls all led the attendants of the funeral to place rosemary on William's casket.

_Beyond the door  
>There's peace I'm sure.<br>And I know there'll be no more...  
>Tears in heaven<em>

Would you know my name  
>If I saw you in heaven<br>Will it be the same  
>If I saw you in heaven<br>I must be strong, and carry on  
>Cause I know I don't belong<br>Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
>Here in heaven<p>

That signalled the end of William's short funeral to celebrate his short life and Mike and Tina led everyone out to a large grassed area just nearby and red balloons were handed out to a select group of people who stood together and counted to three before releasing their balloons.

Back in their hotel room Puck and Rachel were winding down, trying to calm down from the emotions of the day before they headed to the hospital.

"I hope our kids are all happy and healthy. I don't care if we have nothing in life. As long as I have you and our kids and all of us are happy and health then life will be amazing"

"We may be being forced to get married but we can't be forced to have children Noah"

"See you can't think of it as an arrangement. I think of it that our parents and grandparents knew when we were young that we were meant for each other but we were both stubborn so they made sure we got married in case we screwed up our chance ourselves"

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too Rachel"

* * *

><p>Shorter chapter and not the best quality.<p>

Can we get 10 reviews to see if it improves my quality? :)


	7. Chapter 6

Ok so suggestion number 2 is an author suggestion because I cannot pick my favourite story. It's the one and only aussiegleek18 who has 7 incredible Puckleberry stories. I wish I could be half as good at writing as she is!

So so so sorry I took my sweet time with this chapter. I had a lot of stuff going on and just couldn't find time to sit down and write this. The stuff that is taking up my time at the moment will be going on for another two weeks but I know what I want to write so when I FINALLY have some free time I'll be able to write for you with less interruption again.

Here it finally is

* * *

><p>"This cannot be happening. This can NOT be happening. Not right now. Not after everything" Rachel was muttering over and over again<p>

"Mierda," shouted Santana, "No me Gusta. No me Gusta. Mierda. No me Gusta."

"Santana stop shouting in Spanish and focus"

"We could be reading it wrong, it may not be positive or it may be a false positive"

"Face it Santana, this is positive. Sometime next year there will be a little baby born but before that Mike and Tina, who just lost a baby, have to find out that someone else is having one"

"We should talk to her"

"No, let's leave it for now"

"But Rach…"

"No, William only died three weeks ago, it is thanksgiving, they don't have any babies' home with them yet, and they don't need to hear this. So just go put the pregnancy test wrapped up on my bedside table and we will deal with this later. For now we will just smile and you and I will prepare thanksgiving dinner and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>"Darling you and Santana look like you've done a wonderful job cooking all this food. I'm so happy that even though it's very squishy with everyone's families you held your first thanksgiving in your own home. Cementing your position as women of the house so Noah can see what it'll be like when you two are married."<p>

"Thanks Nana Connie, your grandson and I were hesitant about the arrangement at first but it's always been him. He's always been my one great love. I think even without the arrangement we were destined to end up together."

"We all thought that Bubala. But you two are 28 now, or at least he is and you will be in a couple of weeks. We didn't want to risk it anymore. Especially because you moved back to Lima and he's hardly ever home during NFL season" said Rachel's Nana Adara

"Well between you lot and the sextuplets we finally figured it out. Although we haven't actually talked much about what's going to happen with the wedding and beyond."

"I'm sure Noah has a secret plan. My grandson was always sneaky"

"Can't get me off your mind and drawing everyone into a conversation about me babe?" said Puck as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rachel, hugging her from behind causing the grandmothers to laugh and walk back out to the living room.

"Well you are pretty unforgettable Noah"

"Any reason you forgot to tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Come on babe, I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what Noah?"

"I found the test wrapped up on your bedside table. We're having a baby" he replied, pulling her in for a hug

"Oh, hi guys, I was just coming for some more water. I'll leave you to it" said Mike, backing out of the kitchen, clearly slightly impacted by the statement he just heard.

"I am not pregnant. That test isn't mine. Santana and I found it before dinner in the powder room bin. It's Brittany's. Brittany is pregnant"

At that exact moment Tina, who had clearly been the one that wanted water but had been displeased that her husband went to get it but didn't bring it back, walked in.

"Britt is having a…she's pregnant" mumbled Tina in what seemed like a surprised statement and a question

"Tina we didn't mean for you to find out. Britt doesn't even know San, Puck and I know. I don't even know if Artie knows"

Tina stormed out of the kitchen into the living room where everyone was sitting around chatting before turning to Rachel and Puck who had followed her.

"What you guys didn't think I could be happy for my friend? I know Will _**just**_ died and Mike and I are still grieving so you might think you are being sensitive and helpful but I will _**always**_ be upset over the death of one of my children. There would never be a perfect time for this and now is definitely less than perfect but I love Britt and Artie and I would be happy for them even if I was sad. But you lot also seem to be forgetting that while we lost one child we still have 5 others, 3 of whom are being released from hospital next week and the other two will hopefully do so in the month. I'm not saying that makes it less painful that Will died but it does mean that we will hopefully get to know a bit what he would've been like by looking at his siblings. I am so happy for Britt and Artie especially because their child or children will grow up with ours and probably be best friends like our little group is," she turned to Mike and added, "and Mike if you and our parents aren't in the car in 2 minutes I'm driving to Cincinnati without you"

Everyone just watched as Tina stormed out to the car with Mike and their parents following behind. Rachel had tried to say something before Tina could storm out but Puck had stopped her. No one spoke again until they heard the minivan drive away.

"I didn't mean to make her mad," whispered Rachel, "San and I just didn't want her to see the test and find out that way. It's really Artie and Britt's job to tell us anyway"

Then she turned and, in tears, ran upstairs.

"Congrats Britt and Artie, sorry that everyone found out this way but I reckon it's time everyone cleared out, so thanks for coming and happy thanksgiving" said Puck before turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

When he got to what had become their room, she was lying on the bed in tears. He didn't need to say anything, neither did she, he just walked to the bed and took her in his arms and let her calm down. When she had he decided he had to make sure she knew why they had to just let Tina react.

"Babe you do realise we just needed to let Tina vent. Her emotions are all over the place at the moment and she needs us to just let her yell or cry or whatever"

"I know Noah; just she's one of my best friends. I wish I could help"

"Well unfortunately you don't really know what she's going through by losing someone who grew inside her"

"I have to tell you something and you can't get mad"

"Of course not"

"I do know what that is like. I've had a miscarriage"

* * *

><p>Shortish but I really wanted to get this out.<p>

I'm writing chapter 7 now so if you are lucky it'll be out really quickly after this.

R&R :)


	8. Chapter 7

Ok so I lied, I needed to do this, I couldn't wait two weeks. And you all thought Rachel was worried about children because of the sextuplets ;)

Massive Puckleberry chapter :) – lots of talking!

Oh and my suggestion this chapter is Holy Crap by peaceful village. I've been reading it and it is absolutely amazing. When SuzQQ, for those who may not know it is she that inspired this story and to whom it is dedicated because she is absolutely incredible, mentioned it in her review of chapter 6 I found it really funny because I had already planned to mention it and clearly we have the same taste in Puckleberry fics!

Oh and could we get 12 reviews this chapter? I'm trying to get it to equal 10 reviews per chapter so the 100th review falls on the 10th chapter because I like cute things like that.

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

"I had a miscarriage. I never told anyone, not San, Britt or Tina, not even my dads. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I had _**just **_moved to New York and was at an audition when suddenly I was in massive pain from cramps and then 5 minutes later blood was coming down my legs. I blacked out and woke up in hospital where I was told I had been about 14 weeks pregnant but had a miscarriage. I could not believe it. It took me a long time to come to terms with it but as much as I would've loved that child it wasn't the right time."

"Wait if you had just moved to New York but you were that far along," he stopped and looked her straight in the eyes, "Rachel was the baby mine?"

"I am so sorry Noah," she cried, "I would have told you if I had known but after I had the miscarriage I didn't want to upset you with that knowledge"

"Rach don't be sorry, I just can't believe you went through this alone. I'm sorry that you didn't think you could tell me. That you had to keep this big fucking secret to yourself"

"It's fine, eventually I got over it and not long after that I started auditioning and dating and it took my mind off things."

"Well we'll know about the next Pucklebaby and it will be planned and we will love it and give him or her lots of siblings because their dad won't be able to keep his hands of their hot mom"

"You are taking this whole revelation better than I expected. I thought you'd yell or something"

"Apart from the odd occasion Rach I have managed to learn not to react so emotionally when possible. I've done a lot of growing up"

"I guess we all have. Tina and Mike got married and have 5 kids, Britt and Artie are married and have a baby on the way, Blaine and Santana are best friends and each other's wingperson, Mr Shue married Miss Pillsbury, Finn and Quinn got married and started a family, Kurt and Mercedes are off doing whatever they do in New York. Even you and I grew up. I went to LA for college and then achieved my Broadway dream, you went to Cali for college and then achieved your dream of playing in the NFL. Now you and I are getting married. I just wonder what might've happened if I hadn't chickened out in senior year of college, if we'd be married with a baby by now or if we'd have had a horrible breakup and not even be friends"

"Let's just get ready for bed Rach"

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you are gonna propose to Rachel dude that's awesome" said Blaine, slapping Puck on the back_

"_Proud of you man but remember, Tina and I have been engaged since sophomore year of college, you can't beat us to the alter"_

"_Haha well you know Rach, she knows what she wants and how to get it. That's why this proposal has to be epic. Stage one, which is get an amazing Tiffany ring that I really can't afford but that I know is perfect for her, is complete. Now for Stage two, otherwise known as pull off the most incredible proposal ever that is truly worthy of Rachel Barbra Berry saying yes when I ask her to marry me."_

"_How are you going to propose? Because I assume you'll need our help in not screwing this up like Mikey boy over there nearly did" _

"_Well this is the plan, after graduation we are all going back to Lima to spend some time with our families before we start our lives. On first day there I'm going to ask her dads for their permission while she's out shopping with the girls, the next day we will go on a romantic lunch and I'll be my suave cool self then the girls will call asking her for a girls' night out for dinner at Breadstix and one of those predicable as crap romantic movies. In the meantime you guys will help me set up her room with rose petals, candles and some cameras so she can watch it back because that's the type of thing she loves. Then you guys will go hide in the basement and she'll come home and come to her room and the girls will sneak into the house behind her and you'll all wait downstairs with my ma and her dads. When she gets upstairs she'll hear me playing Sweet Caroline and come in and gush about how romantic it is and then I'll get down on one knee and propose. Then she'll accept and we'll have hot sex then we'll come downstairs to celebrate with you lot"_

As they crawled into bed for the night Rachel saw Puck with his thinking face on.

"Noah, what are you thinking about?"

"You babe, always you"

"What about me?"

"Rach you shared something with me so now I need to share something with you but don't get mad or upset or anything, kay?"

"What is it Noah? I don't appreciate the secretive nature with which you said that"

"Promise you won't get mad"

"Fine, I promise"

"I was going to propose"

"Noah.."

"Babe I know you love to talk but let me finish," he smirked as she rolled her eyes but signalled for him to continue, "I had it all planned, bought the ring, told the boys how I was going to do it. The girls were going to find out on what turned out to be the afternoon you broke up with me. All that was left was to ask your dads for permission"

"Noah I'm so sorry"

"I know why you broke up with me and I've forgiven you but I just wish our lives together could've started then"

"That would've been amazing, but now we've both gotten our career dreams done so there is nothing keeping us apart now"

"That's not true Rach, the team may be giving me all this time off because of the sextuplets but I have to go back in a week. I live in California - my career still has another 10 years"

"You could try and get traded to Cleveland"

"That would be a shitty thing to do to a club who have done so much for me. I'm a one club guy Rach. So I guess we'll have to do long distance and I'll come here whenever I can"

"Or I could move to Cali, I loved it there in college and if living there is what you need or want then that's what we'll do. I'll find a job there as a teacher"

"You don't need a job Rach, I've made plenty of money and other than the ranch, the townhouse, the truck and my ma I've never really used that much of it"

"That's your money, I need to contribute"

"Listen to me, you are my fiancé, you will be my wife, there is no mine and yours. It's ours. And if you want something to do I'm sure that the people who produced my album would love you."

"Ok so I'm moving to Cali with live with you but which house? I mean we really need to pick one main place to live, Santa Cruz or Santa Clara, if we are going to have a family"

"Well how about you and I try out both for a while and you see which one you prefer and we can always find somewhere else that we both like instead"

"How is our relationship going to work with you out of town all the time?"

"The 49ers have a plane that they send to every location for any partners or kids that want to go and each player gets his own room wherever we stay so they share the room. There is a family box at every home game as well"

"You can still solve all my problems 24 years later"

_Flashback_

"_Come on Rachel, kiss me"_

"_No Jacob I don't want to. You have icky germs"_

"_Boy germs aren't real"_

"_I never said they were boy germs. You just have germs because you're icky"_

"_Stop being mean to her Jewfro. Berry doesn't want to kiss you" said Puck_

"_Leave us alone Puckerman, Rachel is mine and one day she will marry me and we will kiss all the time and our kissing will make lots of babies"_

_At that point Puck pushed Jacob down the slide of the JCC playground then took Rachel's hand and ran through the playground to the swings where he started pushing her before hoping on the other swing and starting to swing himself._

"_Thank you very much Noah"_

"_No problem Berry but it's not Noah, it's Puck. I don't know how many times I have to tell you"_

"_You should be called the name your mother gave you. You should call me by my real name too"_

"_But babe I need a nickname for you that only I can use"_

"_Why's that Noah?"_

_Jumping off his swing and walking over to her and stopping her swing so he could whisper in her ear from behind he replied, "Because when you marry me and we kiss all the time and our kissing makes lots of babies then you'll be mine so I need something to call you to remind you your mine"_

_Before Rachel could respond, Puck had stepped around and was giving Rachel a small peck on the lips._

_Little did either child know, Nathan and Isaac Berry and Sarah Puckerman were watching from inside the JCC laughing at how they probably wouldn't even need to tell the kids about the arrangement._

"Thinking about the time I saved you from Jewfro?"

"Yeah. I was always yours"

"Yep, and you always will be baby"

"When can I move to Cali and start my life with you Noah?"

"Maybe after Hanukkah seeing as we are bound to be here for that anyway"

"When can I marry you and become Mrs Noah Puckerman?"

"Sometime between February and August next year"

"You have an answer for everything"

"Only because I know you have a question for everything. And babe, tomorrow why don't you try and smooth things over with Tina? I know for a fact the hospital have told Mike and Tina they need to get their house ready for the babies so they'll still be in Lima. You and the girls can go out for a shopping day"

"Sounds good"

"Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite and sweet dreams. I love you Rach"

"I still don't believe you remember that after all these years, I love you too Noah. Sleep tight"

* * *

><p>I know heaps of talking in this chapter but I'm trying to progress them through all these issues that sort of went unresolved between these two.<p>

That night time thing is the little thing my boyfriend and I say every night although in all honesty I usually fall asleep first so it's usually him saying it to me asleep.

Big chapter coming up that includes some Puckleberry love, Sophia, Andrew and Joshua coming home and Rachel's birthday.

R&R please, the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as usual so hopefully this chapter will inspire more people to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long. I was in full on stress mode about my final arts festival at school, I was a dance choreographer and my house came 3rd so I was very proud especially because my mum, my friend and I made all 21 skirts, mostly by hand, in just over a week and we can't sew. But yes I was very stressed and I should really be doing one of three assignments that are due this Monday but I can't be stuffed. And I thought this term was the easy one…

Suggestion for this chapter is That the Moon Elbowed the Stars by nicalyse. It is another AMAZING Puckleberry fic that I am in love with reading at the moment so I definitely recommend checking it out.

Also I'm currently working on the start of a series of Puckleberry drabbles and will soon (not yet!) be looking for prompts so keep an eye out :)

Enjoy!

P.S - Anyone who remembers the last chapter knows where this is going but I wanted this cute little chapter anyway

P.P.S - Smut alert in case you don't like that stuff. I know this is M rated but some people still get irked by smut so just to be safe I'll let you know there is a large smut section.

* * *

><p>"Noah I don't quite understand why you felt the need to come here" said Nathan Berry as he studied Puck's face across the Berry dining table.<p>

"Well Nathan, Isaac, I feel that it was supposed to end up this way anyway so I want to do it right"

"I think you already knew it but our answer is of course," replied Isaac, handing them all a beer, "To Rachel and Noah"

"So, got anywhere with the wedding planning yet?" asked Brittany, who appeared beside her as Rachel sifted through a rack at Victoria Secret trying to find a nice bra.

Before she could respond Tina appeared on her other side and added "Date, dress, colour scheme, menu, location. It's a lot to think about"

Then Santana came up next to Tina and it was clear to Rachel that it this was rehearsed "Oh and you have the difficult decision of picking bridesmaids which is very time consuming"

"I need you all to sit down, future sister-in-law that means you too," Rachel ordered, "Abi, Tina, Britt, San, would you do me the honour of being my bridesmaids?"

None of the girls actually said yes but jumping up and down and giggling in a massive group hug lead Rachel to believe they all agreed.

"Ugh, this black Friday crowd is fricken intense, anyone else wants to go grab lunch and talk about the wedding while we gets our strength back to continue shopping?" asked Santana

So they all agreed and made their way to the food court and start eating lunch when Rachel started talking wedding planning.

"Now Britt you are due in July so we have to make the wedding before then otherwise we have to wait until the next off season. Abi's wedding is in January so it has to be after that although it was always going to be anyway because the 49ers look like making the playoffs. I think the end of March or beginning of April would be a good time for the wedding. The babies will be 6 months and it will be just before Britt starts her final trimester. That's a nice time of year because it's spring so the weather will be good. It also means we have 4 months to plan the wedding although that isn't much. Passover starts on April 6th though so it has to be before that but we can't get married on April Fool's Day. Then we have to decide if we want a Friday, Saturday or Sunday wedding. Gosh, I don't know how brides do this. There is so much to think about. Santana what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to stare at Santana who seemed to be scribbling on a napkin.

"I didn't have a notepad or paper. So I decided to scribble down what she was saying on a napkin"

Rachel just smirked and decided at that moment that later on she'd have to find the right moment to ask Santana to be her maid of honour.

"I've got to go buy wedding planning supplies. I'm thinking some big corkboards, cute pins, ribbon, a wedding planning folio, bridal magazines. So much to do so little time"

* * *

><p>6 hours later and Rachel was carrying 5 bags of wedding planning supplies into her house which she and Puck were calling their home for now.<p>

"Noah, I'm home" she called out, walking to the kitchen where she heard him making dinner

"Hey there gorgeous girl, have a fun shopping trip?"

"I did, got lots of wedding planning supplies. Figured if I am marrying the man of my dreams soon I should get planning. What are you making?"

"Three cheese tortellini with a tomato sauce and garlic bread and your favourite red wine"

"My favourite meal with my favourite wine and my favourite guy, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Well I leave soon to go join the team again so I'm trying to make the last few days count. This reminds me, I'm taking you on a romantic picnic tomorrow."

"Wow I really am a fortunate woman"

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were taking me out for a romantic picnic"<p>

"I said I was taking you on a romantic picnic, never said it was out," Puck replied, leading Rachel to the picnic he had set up on the lounge room floor in front of the toasty fireplace, "if you'd like to take a seat I'll serve up the entree of tomato, carrot and capsicum soup with fresh bread"

"Noah that sounds amazing, you must've been busy in the kitchen this morning"

So Puck served up the soup and put the next stage of his plan into action.

"Babe I need to ask you a favor, could you please stay at your dad's house tonight? The boys want a boys night and we can't go to Tina and Mike's obviously and Artie and Britt are in the middle of some renovations to make the house layout better for when the bub comes and Blaine can't fit us all. So they asked me and I said I'd ask your permission and get back to them"

"Of course No, this your home too. We are betrothed and in the same way that you told me the places in California we're my homes too, this is your home"

"Thanks babe, now get back to that soup because I want to eat my main course"

15 minutes later, Puck had cleared their plates and surprised Rachel when he came back from the kitchen with no new plates because she the main course wasn't in the living room, she had checked.

"So what's the main course that you can't wait to eat?" she asked as he sat back down next to her

"You" he replied, smirking before he crashed his lips on hers

Rachel immediately felt her body responding to his suggestion, heat pooling between her legs as he lay them down making out passionately reminding them both of the time they made out like that in sophomore year of high school.

Puck unbuttoned the blouse she had on and pulled it off her, slipped a hand under Rachel to her bra clasp and undid it then tore it off her before taking his lips off hers and trailing down her neck with kisses, drawing a moan from the girl.

He flicked her left nipple then took her right breast in his mouth. She realized why Puck had specifically ironed that shirt for her this morning and reminded herself that it was one of his best ideas ever to have them both wear button up shirts as she unbuttoned his because he didn't have to remove his mouth once from her breast.

Suddenly his mouth was gone from her breast and he was pulling her legs apart as his head disappeared under her skirt and she felt his teeth gripping her panties and pulling them down.

As Puck pulled them down Rachel unzipped her skirt and got him to tug that off her too. Then he settled between her thighs again staring at her glistening wetness.

"God Rach you are so wet for me" he growled

"Just for you" she moaned as his tongue licked a long stroke up her core.

"Noahhhh, no...more...eating, need...you...in...me" she panted

So he obeyed of course, what straight man wouldn't with this hot as fuck girl beneath them begging for him to fill her.

Slipping inside bareback, Puck reminded himself to thank her for being on the pill like he did after every sex session they had. He began with slow thrusts, pulling all the way out before pushing back deep within her while slowly rubbing her clit. With no warning other than some moaning from the petite brunette underneath him, he could feel her muscles clenching down on his dick but he held his own release and just continued thrusting into her. As Rachel came down from her orgasm she felt her fiancé lifting her leg onto his shoulder as he continued thrusting but now faster, harder and deeper. His hand continued rubbing her but now his other hand was on her breast working to make this orgasm as intense as possible.

When he felt her clenching around him, screaming out his name he finally let himself come with her, filling her with everything he had.

"Noah that was fucking incredible"

"All because of our hotness together babe. Also, the swearing, still sexy on you. I always loved sex goddess Rachel's swearing. Turns me on"

"I can feel that it continues to do so, maybe we can try and get you completely ready for another round" she replied, flipping herself on top of him where he had lay to catch his breath and straddling him.

"I don't think it'll fucking take much for me to be ready but I'm willing to see what you wanna do to get me hard again"

"What about if I did this Noah?" she asked as she lifted herself off him and started rubbing at her core.

"Shit babe that's so sexy, I'm almost fucking ready"

She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes, threw her head back and just plunged two fingers in while she kept rubbing with her thumb as she rode her fingers. She felt herself coming again and screamed out in pleasure, opening her eyes she saw Noah rubbing himself, unable to wait for her to be riding him. Rachel just removed his hand and licked up his length before taking him whole in her mouth, giving two long sucks then slamming down hard on him. He pulled her closer to him and they thrust together fast paced and bodies dripping in sweat till they rode out their orgasms together. When they were done they intertwined their bodies and lay there getting their breathing back to normal.

"If that was the main course then what's the desert Noah?"

"Well I can think of a few ideas"

"Like what?"

But before Puck could respond Rachel's phone started ringing and she pulled his shirt and her panties on and stood up because she liked walking around as she talked on the phone. He knew who it was because it was all part of his plan but that didn't mean he wanted his sexy as fuck girlfriend to put clothes back on and take her naked body away from him.

About 5 minutes later after making laps around the house while on the phone, Rachel came back to where Puck was still lying naked in the living room. He knew he had act normal for her to believe he knew nothing about who called and where they wanted to take her, it all rested on his acting.

"Who took your hot naked body away by calling?" he asked, pulling her down to sit on his legs

"The girls', seeing as you are holding a boy's night, they are holding a girl's night, Santana wants me at the movies at 4 to see that new romantic comedy starring Abigail Breslin. Then we're having dinner at Breadstix and I'll head to my dad's house for the night so you can have your boy's night"

"Can we still have desert or do you have to get ready?"

"I really need to go have a shower so I am presentable in public," she replied, traipsing off to the bathroom leading Puck to pout till he heard her call out from halfway up the stairs with her back still turned, "stop pouting and come join me"

He laughed, she knew him too well, and made his way up to the shower because there was no way he was turning down shower sex.

* * *

><p>"Noah, Blaine, Mike, and Artie it's nice to see you all" said Isaac as he opened the front door to the Berry house that evening<p>

"Very nice indeed," added Nathan

"My husband and I will leave you boys to it. I trust you could find Rachel's room blindfolded Noah" ended Isaac with a tone that was both knowing and fatherly.

"That I can sir, boys I know none of you have ever been to Berry's room so follow me" commanded Puck, as he started up the stairs to Rachel's room

"Men, Lopez said Berry should be here at 2100 hours and you know the drill - get going!"

"Sir yes sir"

* * *

><p>Rachel got home after her movie and dinner with the girls and was absolutely exhausted. When she opened the door and the house was quiet she figured her fathers had gone to bed early, closing the door she suddenly realised there was music coming from upstairs. Following the sound she opened the door to her childhood bedroom to see rose petals, candles and Puck playing Sweet Caroline.<p>

"Noah this is so romantic. You are being foolish if you think you need to make up for the fact you have to leave to go back to work. I'm fully aware that you would have to go back to California sooner or later"

Puck just stopped playing, took off his guitar and dropped to one knee then pulled out the Tiffany ring he had bought 6 years ago.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you. I've loved you since we were 4 years old. Fuck I had this whole speech planned out but you make me speechless. So what do you say babe, will you marry me? Will you become Mrs Puckerman?"

Rachel burst into tears and just held her hand out and nodded.

"Looks like I made you speechless for once too babe" he added, kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>So Puck proposed for real :)<p>

Wedding planning coming up and Puck leaves to go back

I promise I'll try and get the next chapter out faster.

Please review


	10. Chapter 9

Happy Belated Thanksgiving.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have tonsillitis and haven't felt like doing much except sleeping.

Suggestion is On paper, I'm perfect by cx7171. Amazing Puckleberry story that is one of a kind!

*sob* only three reviews last chapter *sob*

Maybe this chapter will get more love?

Also Puck/Shelby is creeping me out, how do others feel?

* * *

><p>"March 26"<p>

"March 27"

"March 26"

"March 27"

"April 2"

"Shut up Santana you don't get a say," snapped Rachel, "come on Noah, March 27 is a Sunday. Our children should be brought up understanding the Jewish faith so we need to start preparing ourselves for those traditions now. We should be observing Shabbat on Saturday so we must marry on the Sunday"

"Babe neither of us has done half of that stuff in years"

"Well I want our children to get a chance to experience their faith and therefore we must prepare ourselves for what that entails. I'm not saying we must do everything all the time but we should be able to look back and tell our children of how we married in a traditional Jewish wedding"

"And having the wedding on Sunday March 27 will make you happy?"

"Very much so"

"Fine"

Blaine made a whipping noise in the background, much to the amusement of Santana.

"Anderson we need to talk, kitchen, now" demanded Puck, pulling Blaine into the kitchen

"Look Puck, you would've done the same thing if it were me"

"I know now shut your trap cause that's not why I pulled you in here. I wanted to ask if you'd be my best man"

"I'd be really honoured man"

After an awkward man hug they walked to the door of the dining room, which could now be more aptly called wedding planning central, just in time to hear Rachel starting to ask Santana.

"So San, I have a favour to ask. You can say no if I'm requesting something that you don't feel comfortable with but"

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Puck if that's what you're gonna ask"

"Great, that was my life-long dream," said Rachel sarcastically

"Don't try denying it Berry, admit you know it would be hot"

"Are you ever going to shut the fuck up and let me talk?"

"Are you trying to turn me on with swearing?"

"You are extremely frustrating Santana Lopez and now I do not even want to ask you to be my maid of honour. I will just ask Britt or Tina instead"

"Come on B, you know you love me. I'd be honoured to be your maid of honour"

"I never asked"

"Please?"

"Fine, will you be my maid of honour?"

"Fuck yeah Rach. Now get over here and give me a hug"

"No, remind me why I'm not going with you now?"

"Because we decided you'd stay in Lima for your birthday and Hanukkah"

"Can I just come now?"

"Rachel Berry you lived without me for 6 years, you can survive less than 6 weeks"

"Please Noah I really don't want to leave you"

"It's too late babe, I fly out in less than 12 hours. The NFL are trialling that holiday break so I'll be back here for Hanukkah and I'll help you pack and then I'll have a chance to help you settle into Cali"

"What happens when I miss you?

"Call me, I don't care what the time is I'll answer and we can talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"The way these last couple of months have gone I guess I've needed you more than I thought I did"

"Who are you and what'd you do with Rachel Berry?"

"Noah don't be juvenile"

"Nup, who are you and what'd ya do with my fiancé? Because the Rachel Berry I know is strong, determined and she doesn't let others control her, she controls others"

"Well I think I'm well within my rights to be upset. The man I love is going away; once again I won't get a birthday kiss from the man I love. It isn't really very fair on me now is it?"

"I already told you I'm sorry about that Rach and I told you I'd make it up to you at Hanukkah"

"I'm just in a bad mood. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you" she said, placing a peck on his cheek

Pulling her into his arms he whispered into her ear, "Ok, I hope you feel better in the morning. Sleep tight, sweet dreams. I love you too"

And although Puck didn't hear it, she mumbled in reply "I won't but thanks anyway"

* * *

><p>After breakfast the next morning Blaine and Santana picked up Puck and Rachel to say goodbye to Puck at the airport. In the newsagent at the airport Santana and Rachel were buying Puck some lollies for the plane while chatting about the wedding.<p>

"Are you guys going to make a formal announcement?" said Santana as they wandered through the magazine racks

"You mean about our engagement? We already told all our family and friends"

"Rachel honey, you're marrying an NFL player. You're a former Broadway star. The tabloids are speculating. You haven't even confirmed you're together"

"The tabloids aren't doing anything Santana"

"If you don't believe me then look for yourself" replied the Latina, handing her three magazines which featured her and Puck on the cover.

As Rachel started to flip to the article, Santana's phone buzzed.

"That was Blaine, Puck's boarding soon so we need to buy the shit and get out of here. We can get the magazines too OK?"

Walking to the gate, Rachel was completely silent. She stayed that way as Blaine and Santana said their goodbyes to Puck and when it was her turn she was blubbering before either of them could say anything.

"Babe we went through this, you'll manage two weeks without me. You are Rachel Berry and you are amazing. Plus you have a wedding to plan and you love to organise almost as much as you love me. You can call me whenever you need me and you can always go play with the babies. I love you" said Puck, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"Last call for passengers travelling to San Jose"

"Babe I've gotta leave. You need to let go now"

Santana and Blaine moved back over and Puck moved Rachel into a hug with Blaine as she cried while Santana stroked Rachel's hair. Puck slowly started walking away as Rachel, Blaine and Santana watched him go. When his ticket was scanned, he turned around and waved to the trio before moving to the plane.

Rachel forced Blaine and Santana to wait until they had seen Puck's plane to take off before they could drive home. When they got there Santana decided Rachel shouldn't be alone so they were sitting in silence in Rachel's living room.

"Oh fuck this Berry, he'll be gone for just over two weeks. I'm not always a complete crazy bitch but if you don't gets off your ass and stop moping around then I'll go Lima Heights adjacent on you"

"Thanks Santana, you're a great friend," Rachel yelled back, "you don't even ask if maybe there is a bigger reason why I'm upset. If you are not going to help me feel better then I will have to ask you to leave"

"Why then? Why is it such a big fucking deal that your fiancé goes away?"

"Because I may not have seen Noah much after college but I read magazines, I watch TV, I use the internet so I know that he was the same Puckerman that he was back in high school and the early years of college when it came to women. Now he's going back to California where gold digging hussy's are there to tempt him into sex. He says he wants this arrangement but he doesn't really know what he's giving up to be with me"

"I thought you were smarter and over that insecure high school crap Berry, I really thought you were. If you think Puck will cheat on you then you aren't as smart as I thought you were" replied Santana , walking out the front door and slamming it shut behind her.

45 minutes later, Santana and Blaine arrived, used their key and stormed past Rachel, to her room. When Rachel followed them in, she saw Santana and Blaine packing a suitcase of her belongings.

"What are you two doing?"

"We bought you a ticket to California. Your flight leaves in 3 hours so you don't have long to get ready" said Blaine

"Go get your toiletries," ordered Santana causing Rachel to rush into her bathroom

"You're worried, I can hear it in your voice"

"Blaine I don't want to lose her again. I know it's selfish but I'm worried she'll leave and won't come back. She's my best friend and now Tina has her kids and Britt has a bub on the way I'm left as the old maid while they go live their lives. Everyone assumes I don't want that but I wish I could find someone, male or female, and settle down. I'm afraid of being alone when she moves"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Rachel entered the room.

"I'm ready to get to the airport. Thank you so much for this"

Blaine and Santana shared a look but said nothing and they headed out to the car to take her there.

* * *

><p>As Rachel boarded the plane, Blaine saw tears forming in Santana's eyes.<p>

"Hey come here little miss I-never-cry" he said, pulling her close to him

"Did we do the right thing Blaine?" she sniffled into his chest

"We sure did"

"And you swear that Puckerman won't be cheating on her like she thought?"

"I swear. And you know what else I swear San? I swear you won't be alone because when they all go doing married people stuff, you and I can do fun single people stuff together. I swear you won't be alone because I'll be here"

* * *

><p>Puck was happy to be back in California but he did miss Rachel. He had tried to call but when she hadn't picked up he figured Satan had taken her out or she was at Tina's and didn't want to wake up the babies.<p>

But when the phone rings at 3am it's never a good thing.

"Noah I'm sorry I woke you"

"Hey babe, just woke up yourself did you?"

"Actually No I never went to bed. I need you to come help me"

"Rach I told you, I have to be back here"

"I know that. I'm in California and I'm sitting in the San Jose airport security"

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun... don't worry I'm not throwing in drama for the sake of this. I'm going somewhere, so join the ride<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again  
>It was mentioned that I wrote Santa Clara instead of San Jose in the last chapter – silly 'ol me – so went back and fixed that up.<br>Lots of talking this chapter.  
>Suggestion for this chapter is It All Started with Glee Club by maipigen. Yet another incredible Puckleberry story, I am amazing at how much I believe it could be the actually glee storyline – quality writing like this is hard to find!<p>

Sorry for the delay, I've been having major some writers block.  
>R&amp;R? :)<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you mean you're at airport security?"<p>

"The paparazzi saw me and descended on me, I never really had to deal much with them when I was on Broadway, especially never that many. Luckily I didn't have my ring on but I guess they were waiting for me because you came into town. They are insensitive vultures"

"They fucking well are but that doesn't explain shit to me about why you're in airport security"

"Right well I couldn't get out so the security team brought me in here and said I could call someone to help me leave"

"Sit tight, I'll be there soon"

"Wait, doesn't this mean they'll realise something is going on between us. And yes there has been speculation that we are a couple by the tabloids but we never confirmed anything"

"Well if we officially confirm anything then it'll be a circus for a while"

"Then we won't confirm anything. You will come pick me up and I'm sure the airport have a secret exit or something"

"Not really, this isn't LAX. How about if they ask anything you are an old friend from Lima who is currently working on me for some new songs"

"Ok then Noah, I'll see you soon. I love you"

"Love you too babe"

* * *

><p>"So little lady," said Puck smirking as he leant against the doorframe of the room Rachel had been sitting in, "what brings you to these here parts of town?"<p>

"Noah I had to come, you know I did"

"I know babe but we can't be with each other all the time. You will have to get used to spending time apart"

"Can we talk about this at home?"

"Sure" he answered, leading her out of the security room into the

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Front door. Even if the paps are waiting out the front, we'll just walk through it"

"I'm just going to the ladies room, I'll be right back" she replied, walking out of the room

"Mr Puckerman," said the security guard who had been standing outside the door, "if you don't mind me asking - why didn't you tell her you could take the back way?"

"I love her, I do but sometimes she's a bit of a drama queen. She's afraid of the paparazzi and she needs to get used to them – I can't save her every time"

"Well good luck Mr Puckerman. Go the 49ers"

"Thanks Chase, and remember it's Puck not Mr Puckerman. If you come into the club this week I'll give you some tickets to say thanks for helping"

"Not necessary Puck but thank you for offering" replied Chase, walking off.

As Rachel rounded the corner, Puck picked up her bags, grabbed her hand and led her through the airport foyer and outside to where the paparazzi were waiting.

"Puck, Puck, are rumours that you and Miss Berry are engaged true?"

"Over here Puck, why is Rachel Berry in California again?"

"Rachel Berry, are you and Noah Puckerman dating?" yelled a voice that Rachel thought was scarily like Jacob Ben Israel's voice so she had to turn and look

"Noah," she whispered to Puck, "it's JBI"

Puck chose this moment to try and calm down the paps before they could print stories about their relationship.

"Rach and I are just old friends that went to high school together back in Lima"

"What's she doing here?" shouted one of the mob

"We'll be working on some music together to get the ball rolling before the off-season. Now if you guys don't mind I have training later and so we need to get going" he replied, grabbing Rachel's bags and chucking them in his truck then helping her in before moving round to his side and hoping in.

They drove in silence to the townhouse, Rachel because she was tired and slightly overwhelmed but Puck because he felt guilty. He knew that with what he said the press and public would know there was something more than a friendship, especially because they were holding hands and he helped her into the truck. It was wrong of him to do this and he knew it but he also knew that she wouldn't want to deal with the paps but they'd have to.

When they arrived at the townhouse he gave her the tour. It wasn't massive but he didn't need it to be. Correction, they didn't need it to be.

* * *

><p>Puck hated coming back to training after he had time off. Being part of a team meant you had to fit the team rhythm and at the moment he was trying to get back into the groove. Making it even harder was the fact the boys were coming off only their second loss of the season putting them at 9-2 so the mood was down a bit but guys were working overtime to not get dropped.<p>

"So Dude you up for joining our Relay for Life team for the American Cancer Society?" asked Beau as they stood waiting for coach to be done yelling at some new recruits who'd been fucking around because they weren't actually in the team that was playing.

"Count me in captain. I assume it's in the off season?" replied Puck

"Yeah, it's the last weekend of February. The team is going to do some fundraising before and we are going to use the running lanes for all the guys that can and the injured guys will have a walking baton"

"So how much do we have to raise?"

"You are going to raise as much as you can otherwise you'll be running laps" came a voice from behind them

"Coach, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Puckerman, you've never seemed the need to ask permission before"

"Why now? Why are we getting involved in this now?"

"Because of my 16 year old daughter"

"What does Rosie have to do with why we're doing this?"

"One of her best friends Louise had 4 grandparents on the 25th of February when she and my daughter went to junior prom. The next day she was hanging out with some friends and decided to look at her phone. She found out from the internet that her grandmother was dead. She thought it was her dad's mom who had lung cancer, it wasn't. It was her mom's mom who had bowel cancer. Monday morning she wakes up and her mom tells her that now it is her dad's mom. Monday afternoon her mom gets a call, her mom's mom dies in his sleep of many illnesses that combined with his grief his body could no longer take. Friday evening she had a fun night, went to sleep with 4 grandparents. Tuesday morning she woke up with one. Cancer will affect every American in some way Puck. This little girl had 4 grandparents that in their lifetime suffered 5 different types of cancer. She lost three grandparents in three days. I want better for my kids, my grandkids, my great grandkids. In the fight against cancer, cancer is still winning. I don't like to lose Puck I really don't especially against something like this that tore apart the life of my 16 year old daughter's 16 year old best friend"

"Shit," Puck paused then continued "Cancer's a bitch"

"Yeah," responded Beau, "that's what I said"

"Let's get back to training boys" he bellowed, "Oh and fellas. Come to my office after training"

1 hour later when training came to a close, Beau and Puck got cleaned up then sat and waited in the coach's office.

"So uhh look dude, I dunno if you'd be up for it but Rach wants 5 bridesmaids so she says I have to have 5 groomsmen and you're pretty much my closest friend in Cali so are you up for being one of my groomsmen?" Puck asked

"I said yes to Rach when she called me when I was on my way to training so I'll say yes to you too"

"She asked you?"

"Yeah, said something about not believing you when you said you'd do it"

"Sounds like my fiancé"

"Guys," said the coach as he walked in and sat behind his desk, "we have two major things. Number one, Puck you and Rachel need to subtly announce your engagement. The club have been getting all kinds of calls from the press and the admin team are getting sick of it. Number two, Derek is retiring due to his injury, effective immediately, at a press conference this afternoon. He's going to speak to the boys after the strategy meeting at 1. As heartless as it sounds, we need to announce a new vice-captain when he announces his retirement. Puck, you're the man for the job. The senior staff, myself and Beau talked it over and we believe you'll be his best deputy. We know you'll accept so congratulations"

"Let's go for a beer tonight to celebrate my new vice-captain"

"Let's get through this press conference first. You know I'll need one after that if I survive it"

Once the press conference was over, Puck and Beau headed out to a bar in Santa Clara for a quiet beer to celebrate the beginning of a new era.

* * *

><p>"You do know you'll become the next captain. I don't want to retire as captain and they'll replace me with you. My last few years and you'll be my captain. Oh how the tables turn"<p>

"I'm already coming up with ways to abuse the power"

Half way through the first beer and Puck got the question he knew Beau was waiting till this moment to ask.

"How is everything going with Rach?"

"Half my beer exactly till you asked. Shit, I should bet on stuff with my skills of prediction. Not gonna lie it isn't easy but at least now if we do a quiet exposing of it she'll be a bit more used to the paps and stuff. I reckon it's hard getting used to putting someone else first after my bachelor years."

"You're telling me. I have a wife and a baby so I don't generally come first now ever. It's always one of them who I have to think of before a make a choice. Last week I hesitated for a second because I thought about how good a father I would be if the big guy I was staring down paralysed me and what that would do to my wife"

"So you're sayin' it doesn't get any easier? That it actually gets harder? Don't believe it. She called me at 3am to pick her up from the airport because she was scared of some people with cameras. Now every time I have to leave the house I worry about if I'll get a call because she's scared and wants me back there. She doesn't realise she can't be dependent on me with the career I have. I fly in and out of here pretty much every week and I still probably have a good 10 years left in me"

"But you love her"

"But I love her and I'm starting to think I'd give it up for her in a heartbeat if it would make her life easier"

"I'm gonna give you advice that coach gave to me at this point in my relationship with Hannah. You need to be you and you need to make choices that you can sleep with at night. But more importantly you have to be the man that does everything he can to make his wife and kids feel loved, happy and safe. If you do that then the little things fall into place a hell of a lot easier"

"Is that how you keep things working with Hannah?"

"Yeah generally. Are you afraid because it's been so long since you were in a real relationship?"

"As an adult I haven't been in a serious relationship since Rach in college. A month here or there but nothing like a lifetime"

"Remember, if you fuck up flowers, chocolate or perfume. Remember all anniversaries, birthdays or other special days and if you can't then set reminders to alert you. Remember to never go to bed angry, always finish a conversation with 'I love you' and if asked her ass never looks fat in what she wears. Also, at risk of sounding like a chick, if you need to talk or want advice you know where to find me"

"Thanks man"

"How about a toast? To the women behind the men, who love us unconditionally and who we will spend our lives trying to keep happy"

"To the women behind the men"

* * *

><p>Many thanks to SuzQQ, my amazing muse. Without her this story would not and could not exist.<p>

I'm headed to a holiday house in a few days with no internet so I will endeavour to get a new chapter up before that. If I don't – Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable break :)


	12. Chapter 11

Recommendation is 27vampyresinhermind's incredible story If The Right One Came Along. Absolutely love daddy Puck in this story and his child most definitely has his genes!

Short chapter but I really wanted to get this out because I'm going away for 2 and a bit weeks over Christmas/New Year period.

I wish everyone and their families a safe and happy holiday season and I'll guess this is it for 2011! :)

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Beau and Puck's conversation at the bar and Puck was starting to adjust a bit better to having someone else to think about. That was until the team's schedule meant Rachel would be alone for part of her birthday because he would still be coming back from the game.<p>

"Come on babe, just come with me. Other people's wives and girlfriends are going or at least Hannah is. I'd love for you meet some of the wives and girlfriends so you can make friends out here. I'm sure you'll love Hannah."

"Noah I don't particularly feel like following you around the country on my birthday. I'll stay here till you get home or I'll fly back to Lima"

"Please Rach?"

"Fine I'll think about it"

"Thanks babe"

She walked out of the room to the kitchen to get the pasta off the stove. Puck sighed, she wasn't loving California like she expected to. Even wedding planning wasn't exciting her, mainly because they were arguing over whether they'd get married in California or Ohio. Rachel felt that with all their friends and family in Ohio it made more sense to get married there but Puck thought that California was going to be their home so they should get married there. Without a state they couldn't make a firm number of guests. Without a firm number of guests they couldn't find a venue. Without a venue they couldn't do a seating plan. Without a seating plan they couldn't organise centrepieces. Rachel had only decided on 3 of the 5 bridesmaids so she couldn't choose a colour for them and therefore couldn't pick a colour scheme for the wedding. Puck didn't understand it all but knew better than to ask her. Plus most discussions about the wedding ended up with her yelling at him in Yiddish.

Rachel stood in the kitchen preparing dinner and let her mind wander back to simpler days while she heard her husband on the phone to Beau.

_Flashback_

"_Cut it out Eli, I don't like the sound of this wedding game so I'm going to sit here and draw" said 4 year old Rachel Berry with a humph, she was constantly frustrated by the antics of the kids at JCC_

"_Come on Rach, we finally getted Puck to play and we need one more girl"_

"_What if I end up with Jacob?"_

"_Pomise you won't. He's icky so we not letting him play"_

"_Fine, I'll play"_

_Spinning round the boys circle with his eyes closed and his finger pointed out in front of him, Eli stopped on one Noah Puckerman before instructing Adi, the girl Boaz had picked as his 'wifey', to do the same in the girls circle. Rachel was pleasantly surprised when Adi stopped on her mainly because Puck was one of Rachel's friends._

"_I guess you're my husband then Noah"_

"_I gonna be the best husband and you gonna be the best wife"_

"_It's 'I'm' and 'you're' Noah not I and you"_

"_Whatever, we get the first pick of stuff cause no one else is picked. Where on the playground do you wanna get married?"_

"_I don't mind because I get to marry you" she replied_

_End flashback_

Rachel sighed, ever since she and Noah had started arguing about where to hold their wedding she had been experiencing this particular flashback. She felt guilty because she _knows_ she said that but in her defence she said it when she was 4 and she said it when she was talking about a fake wedding in a playground. It didn't hurt that she figured Puck didn't remember.

Puck wandered around chatting to Beau about nothing really. He had called for advice but ultimately decided it could wait till their plane trip to Maryland to play the Redskins. Once off the phone his mind drifted back to times at JCC.

_Flashback_

"_The wedding game we played when we were little but only now it's gonna be the life game and the boy and girl have to be boyfriend-girlfriend then the boy has to papose then get married then have babies" remarked Adi, she was the leader of the JCC and somehow got everyone to do what she wanted eventually even if that did mean 7 year olds playing an updated game they played when they were 4._

"_I'll be with Rachel" yelled Jacob Ben Israel_

"_No way Jew Fro. Berry is mine" replied Puck_

"_Adi you know I can't go with Jacob. Plus you and Boaz always get to go together so Noah and I always want to go together"_

"_I agree Rach. Jew Fro, you can't be with Rachel, she's with Puck"_

"_That's not fair"_

"_Shove it Jew Fro" said Puck, pushing Jacob away from Rachel, taking her hand and whisking her to the cubby house he knew she'd want to claim as 'their house'._

_End flashback_

Puck smiled at this particular memory. He remembers every time they played that game, every time he and Rach were 'married'. How they'd lie down and pretend to sleep, wake up, she'd cook him breakfast then he'd head off to the sandpit for work. How he went home for lunch, went back to work and came home at the end of the day where she'd have dinner ready for them then he'd give her a kiss on the cheek and lay hugging each other in the cubby pretending to sleep before starting it all again. The game started on Monday, most people were married on Tuesday, had a honeymoon period on Wednesday, got pregnant on Thursday and had the baby on Friday. Puck remembered when the game changed and you had to kiss the girl on the lips to get her pregnant. Rachel and he kissed on and off after that until they were 10.

That reminded Puck that he had promised Rach he'd call Boaz and Adi, now married with three kids, because they were going to ask them to be a bridesmaid and groomsman. They hadn't seen them in a while but Rachel claimed they were the first friends Puck had so should be part of the wedding. He thought it was funny that they used to play those games and now they were a reality, even if Rach didn't seem to remember them.

Then it hit him, she did remember and that's why after all these years Adi and Boaz had to _be_ in the wedding party and not just at the wedding. He had to think hard about why she wouldn't tell him she remembered but then he realised that the first time they played the game she said something about not caring where she married him. He sighed - it was just like her to think he'd bring that up 24 years later in an argument.

* * *

><p>They ate in relatively silence, only discussing mundane topics like the weather forecast. Fights like this were never easy seeing as they were both so stubborn. They went to bed with a kiss and 'I love you' seemingly putting it behind them however both knowing the argument was far from over.<p>

When he hoped on the plane to Maryland the next day he was itching to get onto the field and pummel the Redskins but he felt bad for leaving Rachel over her birthday. Sure he'd get back _on_ her birthday but he's still missing it really, especially if she flies back to Lima for it.

Landing in Maryland the guys went straight into strategy meetings then went off to bed. The next morning they had a light training session before going back to their rooms for a little rest before they had to leave for the game. Puck had just sat down when he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and a smile broke across his face.

"The centrepieces at our wedding should have berries in them. You don't have any brothers, the Berry name ends when you become a Puckerman. I think your family would appreciate the gesture"

"When did you become a wedding planner extraordinaire?"

"I called Adi and Boaz, they said yes"

"I'm sure they would've. We all used to be inseperable"

"Babe, about where we should have the wedding…"

"I don't mind because I get to marry you"

* * *

><p>I didn't lie, it was certainly short but otherwise you would've had to wait two to three weeks for anything.<p>

I may not have internet but I can still write so I'll have stuff when I get back.

Happy holidays and stay safe!


	13. Chapter 12

Happy Australia Day! I have a little Australia Day pressie for you all so enjoy!

Suggestion is Taking Chances by xmonalisa. I just read the new chapter and it reminded me why I love the story so much so if you get the chance check it out :)

* * *

><p>"Wow you look sexy," exclaimed Puck as Rachel joined him at the front door to the townhouse, "I think I you should turn around and march back up to our bed so I can undress you"<p>

"Very funny Noah but Hannah and Beau are expecting us and I want to make a good impression on them so instead let's march out to the car"

15 minutes later, the couple found themselves at what could only be described as a mansion that Beau and Hannah called home.

"Wow this neighbourhood is nice" said Rachel, overwhelmed with the houses she saw as she looked up and down the street

"Yeah, it isn't cheap but the houses are amazing and the location is great. You get your money's worth"

Driving up to the gate Puck pressed the buzzer and without a reply they were buzzed in.

"Wow this house is really nice"

"Babe, you seem kinda overwhelmed by this. It's just Beau and Hannah's house ok. Keep cool" replied Puck as he kept driving up the driveway. Reaching the door Hannah and Beau were waiting at the door

"Hi guys," chirped Hannah before hugging the pair while Beau settled for shaking Puck's hand and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek, "come on in. Rach I'll give you a tour while the boys start the barbeque"

"A barbeque in winter?"

"We do a lot of barbequing when we have guests. Plus Beau and I have a deal and tonight is his turn to cook so he decided he and Puck could do that together"

"I should make Noah agree to that"

"I've seen the way he looks at you; it wouldn't take much for him to be doing every household chore imaginable. Anyway this is the lounge room, we are going to replace the big wedding photo over the fireplace with a family photo when we finish having kids but for now we don't want any younger kids to feel left out because of photos of me, Beau and older siblings"

"That's thoughtful. I don't think that would've even crossed my mind but that's probably because I was an only child"

"There is an issue though; we have no clue how many children we're going to have. Through here is the dining room"

"That's a beautiful table"

"Thanks but Rachel this conversation seems so stiff. Relax you don't have to impress me. I remember how nervous to impress the captain's wife I was before Beau became captain. Really we are just the same as all the other wives and girlfriends. Some of us are quite good friends and have a weekly WAG lunch, I think you should join us"

"That would be nice"

"And I'm making a spa appointment for the two of us for tomorrow"

"You really don't need to"

"It's tradition, the captain's wife takes the vice-captain's wife to the spa, you'll have to do it for Puck's vice-captain's wife"

5 hours and countless drinks later, Puck and Rachel got a cab home with the plan that Hannah would pick Rachel up on the way to the spa the next morning then afterwards they'd go back to Hannah's so she could take Puck's car home.

"Noahhh", Rachel slurred as Puck stood opening the front door, "I distinctly remember you promising to march me to bed so you could undress me and I'd like for you to do that please"

Puck laughed a little. He wasn't overly drunk, the cab had been a precaution, just two beers which was the club's maximum policy for a night of drinking during the season plus a couple of shots that no one needed to know about, especially seeing as the captain had done them too. Even if Rachel was tipsy he was going to enjoy fucking her brains out.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel, I want to hear all about you. From birth to today" demanded Hannah as the pair sat getting pedicures.<p>

"Ok then. I have two gay dads. I was born out of love, my two dads screened potential surrogates based on beauty and IQ. Then they mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baser. To this day we don't know which one is my real dad which I think is pretty amazing. My dads spoilt me in arts, I was given dance lessons, vocal lessons, anything to give me a competitive edge. I was brought up Jewish and went to JCC from a young age. That's where Noah and I met and we became best friends. By high school though we both changed, I was a highly strung diva with no friends and Noah was a jerk sporto who didn't turn up to class"

"So you grew apart," stated Hannah to which Rachel nodded, "how did my favourite Ohio couple get back to friendship again then?"

"Glee club of all things. Will Schuester was the Spanish teacher at our school William McKinley High and had been in the glee club when he was a student there. He rebuilt the club from the ground. I was one of the original members and after some reluctance Noah and some other footballers joined the group. He and I started dating but I had a crush on his best friend Finn and he had a crush on Finn's girlfriend Quinn leading us to break up. It turned out that Quinn had cheated on Finn with Noah so they broke up. There was a lot of weirdness amongst us four during high school but things changed when we all came to California for college. I was at UCLA with my best friends Brittany, Tina and Santana and we were in a sorority together there."

"Which UCLA sorority were you at?"

"Kappa Kappa Gamma"

"Donna, one of the boy's fiancés, was a Kappa at UCLA too. You'll get to meet her at the weekly lunch. Anyway I'm distracting you, continue your life story"

Rachel laughed "Well our good friends Blaine, Mike and Artie were at Stanford so a long drive away but they came down to catch up every so often because Mike and Tina were an item and so were Artie and Britt. Puck was at USC so we saw him more often and in junior year we started dating. Things started to change when college started drawing to a close, I wanted to go do Broadway and I broke up with Noah. Turns out he was going to propose. I went on to play the roles I dreamt of on Broadway and Noah ended up with the 49ers. Noah and I saw each other a bit and were friendly but nowhere near as close as we had been in California. I moved back to Ohio after taking a job at our old high school at our 10 year anniversary and then Noah and I ran into each other when our friends Tina and Mike had their sextuplets. I'm sure you know the story from there"

"I did here about the story from there on. Surprise announcement of an arranged marriage, confusion about feeling, Puck fleeing back here and an elaborate plan to fix you two that seems to work. Speaking of work do you have any job plans out here?"

"I'm not really sure. Puck has another album deal and he wants to do some songs with me but I get bored around the house so I need to find a job. What do the other women do?"

"It's a difficult position to be in. Quite a few people won't hire you because of uncertainty you bring to the position. Plus there is the added issue that if they hire you it could look like it's because of your husband. We have quite a few women who own or run businesses either by themselves, with their husbands or with friends. There are also quite a few women that are involved in charity events. Being a NFL wife or girlfriend is difficult. You have to decide which type you want to be then stick to your guns about it. I was lucky, I already had a career when I met Beau so writing children's books isn't something I suddenly got the chance to do because of him. It means people don't judge me quite so harshly. Although the thing that frustrates me most isn't the career aspect, it's the parenting thing. The tabloids are relentless and I've have my parenting question before which just killed me. There is nothing I take more seriously than being a mother so to have people read tabloids that include ridiculous stories about what I do with my child"

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking through everything that she and Hannah had talked about that day at the spa. It left her shaken, to think that being with the man she loved meant such extreme sacrifices. She needed to have a serious conversation with Puck but she never knew when she could. He seemed so busy with the team and when he got home he was always exhausted. Sighing, Rachel turned onto her side and tried to sleep. She watched the time pass by slowly and after 3 hours she decided she wouldn't sleep until she and Puck had finally mapped out their lives. She didn't care what people said and how much she wanted people to see that she had grown, this time Rachel needed to channel the high school version of herself that planned meticulously.<p>

"Noah I'm very sorry to wake you but we absolutely must discuss something" stated Rachel firmly as she shook Puck

"What's up babe?" he groggily asked

"Hold on, I'm grabbing some paper and a pen and we are writing all the essential details down"

When Rachel returned, Puck was falling back to sleep and, not in the mood to wait for this conversation, she not-so-softly wacked him on the chest with a pillow.

"Not nice babe" he said, pouting and rubbing his chest

She rolled her eyes and wrote the first word on the first page 'Money'

"So Noah, first we need to talk about money. I have a reasonable amount from Broadway but I'm not set for life from that. How much do you make annually?"

"$5 400 000 from my salary at the club, then I have my endorsement deals and the amount from them changes annually. Now there is the music is well and I'm not entirely sure for that"

"But wait what do you even do with that much money?"

"I live off some of it, I have bills and stuff. I also help out mum and nana but quite a bit goes to charity and tax"

"So how will money affect us?"

"I have plenty of savings. You can work or you can not work, either way I can and will support you and any children that may come along in the future and our standard of living will be comfortable"

"Where will we live? Because honestly there isn't space here for a family and the ranch is too far away for you for training"

"Some houses in Beau and Hannah's neighbourhood were for sale. We can have a look there if you'd like or maybe we can find some nice land to build on although that will be difficult and time consuming"

"I think maybe just decorating a nice house to how we like it will be good for us. It gives us the chance to put our touch on the house but we don't have to do quite so much work as goes into building a house although I think we should build our own ranch"

"We can do that if you want"

"When can we start searching?"

"How about after the season is over? It's close to the end of December now so it isn't long wait"

"I will be in full wedding planning mode then Noah and I would really like a new house before we are married"

"How about you and Hannah do some searching then?"

"Ok"

"My turn for a question Rach, can we go and get you a nice car tomorrow? I don't have training and I really want to make sure you can get places easily when you want to"

"If I must, but I hate car shopping. Car salespeople can be very pushy sometimes. I know it's their job but I find it quite off putting. Now I'd like to suggest we get a puppy. I want any children we have to have pets but we need to get out of the puppy stage before we have babies. I think that half of tomorrow can be car shopping and then I'll find some dog breeders that we can visit"

"Deal," he replied, "oh and Rach?"

"Yeah?'

"Can I just ask when we might start trying for a kid?"

"I have been thinking about it for the last few hours and I couldn't come up with a timeframe"

"Well maybe start after our first anniversary? Gives us some married people time together first"

"Sounds great. And thank you Noah, now I think I can sleep"

"No problem babe, but I was thinking maybe you should just remind me how we will try to make that baby"

"That is the best idea you've come up with all night" responded Rachel, throwing the notepad onto the floor and flipping onto Puck

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

I know, I know you all probably hate me! So rather than slowing down this year like I was supposed to (to focus on my study), I actually took on more activities and then needed surgery so it's been a hectic year. My graduation isn't for 6 months but good luck and congratulations to anyone graduated in May.

This story was going to be longer – like 30 something chapters long – but I'm fast-tracking it because I can't be dedicated enough to post regularly and I don't think I'd be able to pass the story onto someone else.

I wasn't going to do this but in my opinion the WAGs and Adi are these actresses (you'll get to see my opinion on who their partners are in the next chapter):  
>Hannah – Malin Akerman<br>Donna – young Janel Moloney (hence why she is named Donna)  
>Janelle – Rachel Bilson<br>Olivia – Lucy Hale  
>Adi – Isla Fisher<p>

Also, Nationals – I thought it was so fitting that in Paradise by the Dashboard Light, the lyrics 'And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right' were sung by Puck :P

And when Puck did the little heart to Rachel when she was on the train my heart melted

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the middle of January and Rachel was feeling lonely and stressed. The wedding was in just over two months and they were barely prepared because Noah never seemed to be home to help her plan the wedding. She understood that the playoffs were important and that the team had a real chance to make the Superbowl but that didn't mean she liked all the times that Noah was focusing on that instead of her and their future.<p>

The weekly WAG lunches were all that was keeping Rachel sane. Janelle, Hannah, Kathleen, Olivia and Donna, who it turns out had been one of Rachel's sorority sisters even in her pledge class, had become her closest friends in California and they were constantly snapped by the paparazzi together. That's why one day, when arriving home to an empty townhouse, Rachel got a call from one angry Santana Lopez.

"Hey Tana, what's up?" Rachel said, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, so she could get through the front door with her bags.

"Don't 'Hey Tana' me Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm angry at you. You went to Broadway and you remembered us. You won a Tony, you thanked us. Now you're Noah Puckerman's fiancé out in California and you are too busy to even call because you spend all your time hanging out with the Barbie babes"

"Santana…" replied Rachel as she placed her bags on the bed

"Let me finish Berry. I thought you'd keep it real out there like Puck did but now you are just some becoming one of those plastic bitches like the others"

"Santana, that's enough! You don't understand what it's like out here, I have the puppy and the cat and Noah is around and actually responsive maybe 1 night a week so I'm not sorry if you're pissed that I made friends out here.

"See the only reason I knew you had a cat was because I saw the pictures of you and Puck bringing it out at the shelter. You've barely spoken to us since you guys were here for Christmas and even then it was spoiling people with expensive gifts to make up for the fact that you had been neglecting us before that. It was the babies' first Christmas and you were constantly texting those women"

"You know what, I was going to call you, Britt and Tina to invite you to fly out here to go bridesmaid's dress shopping this weekend but maybe I don't want you to anymore"

With that, Rachel hung up the phone before moving to dial Donna's number.

"Hey hun, how are you?

"Hi Donna, I'm ok. You have 5 minutes to chat?"

"Sure. Hold on two seconds, Josh's mum is here to discuss her list of people for our wedding so I'll just head out on to the balcony", replied Donna leaving Rachel to wait as she heard a door open and close over the phone, "Ok so I'm outside. What's up?"

"One of my friends from back home just called me to have a bitch about how I was neglecting home and the people their but she doesn't understand what it's like out here. She's jealous that I'm friends with you guys."

"Rach don't even worry about it. Put away those gorgeous new clothes you got today then all the girls will be round tomorrow to do some wedding planning. Get Puck to take you out somewhere nice for dinner tonight and then give it to you good," Donna paused while Rachel giggled, "and you'll be feeling much better and more clear-headed about this we you see us tomorrow. If you are still angry then, we can talk about it"

"How are you so good at calming me down?"

"The number of times I've had to calm Josh down after a rough training or lost game, you start to find little ways to bring some calmness. Anyway, Josh's mum is waiting with her list of 100 people she wants at the wedding – not even family, just her friends and colleagues – so I should get back in with the red marker"

"Well just remember that it's all about you and Josh getting married so remind her that it's about, you know, you two. See you tomorrow little 4"

"See you tomorrow little 20"

"I still can't believe the press call us that, it's kind of degrading but kind of funny at the same time"

"Well after we all got the boys' numbers' tattooed on us for just before Christmas you can't blame them. We gave them the in, at least they don't know where we got them on our bodies," Donna laughed and Rachel could imagine the skin of her alabaster hand pushing her blonde hair behind her ear, "bye"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>That night Rachel heard the front door close as she was finishing setting the table for dinner. She could smell Noah from the dining room even though the house had previously smelt of the dinner Rachel had spent the evening cooking.<p>

As the smell of Noah mixed with sweat and grass got more intense, Rachel knew he was moving further into the house but she had no clue where to. Which is how when a pair of strong arms holding flowers snaked around her waist, her heart still skipped a beat.

"Hey babe," he said, turning her to face him in his arms and dropping a kiss to her lips, "I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately. I was hoping to make it up to you with some flowers and lots of orgasms"

"Noah," she chastised with a slap to the chest, "you've said 2 sentences to me and you've already said orgasms"

"I can't help the way you make me think Ms Berry" he replied, pulling her close and placing two hands on her ass while starting to kiss her

"Puckerman," she growled, pushing him away and wrinkling her nose, "you need to go have a shower before dinner and before you stink me up"

"Fine," he sighed, "but just remember that cute butt of yours will be a Puckerman soon too and when it is I may forget that it doesn't belong to me"

Rachel rolled her eyes and as he turned around, grabbed the tea towel that was hanging through the loop of her jeans to smack Noah's own behind with it before sauntering back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next day, the WAGs came over to help Rachel with some wedding planning while the boys were at training.<p>

"So all elements of the wedding are going to happen down at the ranch?" asked Donna as she poured a cup of coffee for Janelle

"Yeah, we didn't really think about the difficulties of accommodation but that's what's going on the invites when we pick a design which is one of the big things I need help with today because they needed to be sent out like 2 weeks ago" responded Rachel

"I still can't believe you let Puck pick the colour scheme Rach and I can't believe he picked scarlet and gold" chirped Hannah

"I expected him too. The 49ers drafting him was a big step for him. After all the times he thought he'd end up like his father I think that's when Noah finally realised he was nothing like him."

The girls sat making wedding decisions and had figured out almost everything, Rachel had appointments with caterers and florist, had sent the final design to the guy doing the invites and had just finalised the guest list when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Rachel got up and walked to the front door only to see Adi, Tina, Santana and Brittany standing in front of her.

"Oh my god" whispered Rachel

"Donna called" said Santana, leading the girls past Rachel into the dining room

"What's going on here?" asked Rachel, following the group to see Hannah and Donna standing ready to leave.

"We, my dear, are going wedding dress and bridesmaid dress shopping" answered Hannah

"I've already found the dress"

"What?" they all shouted back

So Rachel hopped on her laptop and showed the girls the Maggie Sottero V-neck with an empire waist in lace that she had fallen in love with. It had a chapel train and the back had a cut out and she had not only organised for a fitting that was coincidentally the next day back had also already started researching hairstyles to go with it. The girls were a little mad at Rachel for doing this without any of them but they understood when she admit that most girls went prom dress and wedding dress shopping with their moms so she didn't want that feeling over her with no mother to help her and she was used to doing that sort of thing by herself.

Rachel had decided she wanted the girls in scarlet and they'd accent with gold jewellery and shoes or maybe a gold sash so they were looking for either 8 scarlet dresses of different styles that suited each individual girl or 8 of the same style that suited each girl or even 7 of one style that suited Janelle, Olivia, Donna, Hannah, Adi, Tina and Britt then 1 different dress for Santana, her maid of honour.

Rachel's mind was made up in the 4th store they tried when they found a scarlet dress that would work perfectly for all the girls, including Britt who would be 7 months pregnant at the time of the wedding. The dresses were sleeveless and floor length in scarlet taffeta with an A-line silhouette, a sweetheart neckline and a low scoop back. There was even a gold grosgrain ribbon belt at the natural waist to perfectly fit the 49ers colours that Noah loved so much.

None of the girls even noticed that somehow a member of the paparazzi that had been following them all afternoon had managed to get into the shop unseen and snap a picture of the girls in the dresses.

* * *

><p>That evening, as the girls hung out at Rachel's house having a girls' night in, Olivia got a text from her boyfriend Carey, who was at the boy's night in, telling her to check TMZ.<p>

"Rach can I borrow your laptop"

"Sure, the password is NPRB"

"Ah young love" sighed Janelle

"You and Mark haven't even been married a year yet. You're still newlyweds" replied Hannah, who had since picked up the baby from Beau's sister's house and was now fussing in her lap

Getting onto the laptop and bringing up TMZ, Olivia sighed.

"You think they'd have the decency to let this be about two people getting married not about them getting photos" she muttered

"What was that?" called Rachel

"Don't worry about it Rach, just checking something for Carey" Olivia responded with a little concern in her voice as she started to skim the article that accompanied the photos

"You can't let her see this" said Janelle, who had come up behind Olivia with Santana and Adi and had been reading the article over her shoulder

"Can't let who see what?" asked Rachel, wondering why 4 of her friends were huddled around the laptop when Olivia was supposedly just checking something for Carey. When she got no response, Rachel repeated herself a little louder, causing the rest of the group to see what was going on.

"It's nothing Rach. Don't worry about it" tried Adi

But that wasn't going to stop Rachel and Olivia wasn't fast enough to close the browser as Rachel grabbed the laptop and saw the photos and the headline that went with it.

'_Exclusive: 49ers Star Noah Puckerman cheats on Broadway Beauty Rachel Berry while she plans their wedding'_

Rachel started reading the accompanying text. It claimed Rachel and Puck had been distant since before Christmas, they'd fought, he'd gotten home late lots, they weren't seen together often and then a photo of Puck hugging an 'unknown brunette' in Ohio over Christmas and someone who they described as an unknown pregnant blonde and claimed he'd kissed her lightly and lovingly before carrying her bags. The photos that went with the article seemed to match the story they were putting forward. A photo of Rachel and Puck walking apart through the airport when they were flying to Lima, a photo taken through their window of her yelling at him, him arriving home to a dark house, her with the WAGs and him at training, a photo of Puck with his sister doing some shopping around Christmas and him greeting who Rachel recognised as Brittany at the airport in the outfit she had on today and a photo from the store where they had tried on the bridesmaids dresses that included every girl except Brittany.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN THEY DO THIS?" she yelled, causing the baby Hannah had just got to sleep in her arms to awaken

"Rach you need to calm down" soothed Tina

"Puck didn't get me pregnant Rachie Bear, and he was just being nice to me when he picked us up from the airport today"

Suddenly the girls heard the front door open.

"Babe? Where are you?"

"Noah," she ran into his arms and broke down sobbing "how… how can they… do this? How are they allowed to make up lies?"

Silently Hannah, Janelle, Olivia and Donna picked up their belongings and left as Santana, Brittany, Tina and Adi walked to the guest room to give the couple some privacy.

"It'll be ok baby, it'll be ok"

* * *

><p>The next day, Puck called his lawyer and his manager to come up with a solution to the problem while Rachel was greeted at the door by Hannah.<p>

"Get your bathers on, we're going to the beach"

"Hannah it's January"

"Just do as I say"

So Rachel did, then found herself in the car with Hannah driving to some unknown, out of the way beach.

"We're here"

"Where are we?"

"Pescadero State Beach. I come here when things get rough"

So they sat, without talking, on the sand and let themselves be relaxed by the sound of the waved and the fresh ocean breeze.

* * *

><p>Just a chapter to try and play around with Rachel's two developing lives, do some wedding planning and to see the affect the paparazzi are having on our favourite couple<p>

Next chapter has Abby Puckerman's wedding, the Superbowl and more!

Let me know what you thought!


	15. Chapter 14

So I knew I had to get this written and out to you soonish to prove I wasn't going to do one update then wait 4 months like last time. I'm quite worried that all my glee stories will be removed because of the removals occurring on FF at the moment so I'm not sure what to do!

As promised this chapter is going to include the boys so here are who I imagine each of them as:  
>Beau – Beau Waters (an AFL player who his character is based on)<br>Josh – Bradley Whitford (when he was younger!)  
>Mark – Wilson Bethel<br>Carey – Chace Crawford  
>Boaz – James Marsden<p>

Anyone wondering about Rachel's dad's names – I named them in this story before they appeared on screen.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arriving back in Lima was always nice. Puck has the week off while the team played for a place in the Superbowl so he and Rachel could fly into Lima for the week before Abby's wedding. The pets were staying with Olivia because she was the only one not flying with the boys to their game.<p>

"Dad, Daddy" Rachel squealed as she opened the door to her childhood home

"Pumpkin"

"How's our little cherry?"

"I'm ok, a little tired" she responded as they pulled her into a hug.

"Mr Berry's" said Noah, shaking each of her father's hands.

"Geez Noah, we've known you since you were 4. You think you'd call us by our first names" responded Nathan as he and Ezra walked back into the living room.

They took off their shoes, or knee high boots with a stiletto heel in Rachel's case, and wandered upstairs to her bedroom, Noah whispered "I popped your little cherry years ago" while tapping her rear end which earned him a look from his fiancé

When they reached her room though she didn't waste any time in pushing him onto the bed and straddling him leading to a make out session very much like the one in sophomore year except this time his was allowed to touch lots of places that had originally been off limits.

"Noah," she sighed, "we're supposed to get over to your mother's house and my dads are just downstairs"

"Mmmm hmmm" he responded running his hand further up her thigh till he reached her core

"Noah" but this time it was a moan, a request for him to continue

And after all these years he knew what every little noise coming from her meant so he pulled her now soaked underwear to the side and rubbed her core. She roughly unzipped his jeans and shoved them and his underwear down just enough that his erection sprung free.

She pushed him so he was flat on his back and slammed him into her. She pulled her dress off, he pulled off her bra, she tugged off his shirt, he literally tore off her underwear and she finished removing his jeans and underwear.

Thrusting together he moved one hand to her right breast, the other to tangle in her hair and his mouth to hers.

"Noah, I'm so close, so close No', come with me" she groaned

With that Puck kicked it up to the final level he could give to her, he flipped them, moved his mouth from hers to her left breast, kept massaging her right and took his hand out of her hair to rub her core.

"Oh my god. Nooaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as her head fell back and her back arched off the bed.

But he didn't let her rest, he kept going, knowing he could get what he wanted from her and he was right. He momentarily stopped kneading her breast to wrap her legs around him so he could get that bit deeper, thrust that bit faster and harder. She knew he was making the 2nd stronger than the 1st this is what he did in this bed during one of their first times together. 60 seconds later she was coming again and this time he released with her. They had collapsed in a pile and were gasping for air when she noticed the clock beside her bed.

"Shit No' we need to go, we were supposed to be at your mother's house half an hour ago"

"Babe please just let us enjoy this"

"You can stay here now and get no sex tonight or leave now and get sex tonight"

Groaning he rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans and shirt and leaving his underwear on the ground he pulled is clothes back on.

"Noah Puckerman, why aren't you putting underwear on?"

"You know how I love going commando babe"

"You like going commando at your mother's house while planning all the last minute details for your sister's wedding?"

"I like going commando when it means that it's one less thing to be removed later when my fiancé has promised sex"

Rolling her eyes, she started to grab her own clothes to get ready

"Noah you literally ripped my underwear off. I don't have any clothes in here anymore and my bags are downstairs. You have to go get my suitcase so I can put some underwear on"

"Mmm not gonna happen princess"

"What?"

"One less thing to be removed later"

"Noah I'm wearing a dress, you can't expect me to go commando"

"You'll be fine Rach, let's go"

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Puckerman house there was lots of activity inside. Abby was giving orders to her bridesmaids, her fiancé was joking around with the groomsmen while making bags with sugar almonds, the Rabbi was talking to the mothers and Nana Connie was floating around between the groups having fun.<p>

"Bubbe" Noah called out to the older woman, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Noah, Rachel I'm so glad you are here. We never get to see you two. You're always in California"

"Well we do live there"

"Noah there is no need to take that attitude with you grandmother"

"One of the many reasons why I love this fiancé of yours Noah – she doesn't take your nonsense"

"Yeah, like you and ma heckling me my entire life wasn't enough"

"Someone has to take over once we are gone" his mother responded, walking to greet the pair "I thought I heard your voices. We thought you must have been delayed getting here from California seeing as you are now 45 minutes late"

"Rach and I ran into some unexpected delays" he replied, smirking at his fiancé

"Delays in getting places are very often unexpected when it comes to you No'"

The two women just laughed the young couple's conversation more transparent than they believed.

"Come Rachel, you must fill us in on all the wedding planning that's been going on"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Abby was getting all her bridesmaids to do one last dress fitting. She had come downstairs to get her mother and grandmother to assist when she saw them sitting at the dining room table looking at photos on Rachel's iPad.<p>

"That wedding dress looks divine on you sweetheart. I can't believe you and Noah are getting married in 2 months! We've been counting down the days and finding all those things in bridal magazines that we've been sending you. It's all just so exciting"

"Rachel dear, I have something to give you for the wedding. Would you like it now while you and Noah are here for what I presume is the last time before the wedding or would you like me to give it to you on the wedding day?" asked Nana Connie

"Connie there's really no need for you to give me anything. I appreciate the gesture but…"

"Hush now," she replied taking a neatly wrapped gift from her bag and handing it to Rachel, "I wanted you to have this"

Rachel carefully undid the wrapping and opened the lid of the box she found inside to see a whole heap of objects.

"In there you'll find some Puckerman family recipes, some family jewellery and some other little knick knacks"

"Ma, Bubbe," Abby said walking from the doorframe she had been leaning against towards the three at the table, "the bridesmaids are trying on their dresses, you two need to come and help"

"Of course dear, let's hope your dress fits in your first and last fitting of it Rachel"

"Oh actually ma, Rachel isn't a bridesmaid anymore. The new dress that I got the girls yesterday wouldn't suit her anyway so I'm sure she doesn't mind plus I preferred the even number of bridesmaids plus Noah" she replied, wandering out of the room

"New dresses 2 days before the wedding Abigail?" her mother replied, following her upstairs

Connie sighed, dropped a kiss to Rachel's forehead and squeezed her shoulder then followed her daughter and granddaughter upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Abby lead her bridesmaids downstairs to show the boys, Rachel's jaw dropped.<p>

"Abby, why did you buy those dresses?" Rachel asked

"I liked them and it's my wedding so I'll have the bridesmaid dresses that I want" Abby smirked, knowing full well why Rachel looked angry

"Hey Rach are they down here yet?" asked Puck, walking into the room to see his fiancé glaring at his smirking sister, "What's going on?"

"Noah do those bridesmaids dresses, bought by Abby yesterday, look familiar to you. Imagine the blue as scarlet and the silver as gold"

"ABIGAIL PUCKERMAN YOU ARE A RUDE, IMMATURE, DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE…" Puck yelled

"Noah why in the name of Moses are you yelling so horribly at your sister?" interrupted Connie

"Those are the bridesmaid dresses Rachel and her friends picked out a few days ago. The pictures of them shopping were on the internet. Abby's random new purchase was a snub but I can't tell you why for the life of me"

Suddenly all eyes were on Abby. Everyone was waiting for a response, for her to inform everyone if the claims were true.

"Abigail is this true" asked Connie

"Yes, fine, it's true. But can you blame me? I'm getting married in two days and I swear you and ma talk more about Rachel and Puck's engagement and wedding and future babies than about mine. And she has 8 bridesmaids – 8! And I'm not one of them" she yelled before grabbing her coat and running outside

* * *

><p>By the wedding day all had been fixed, the Puckerman women and Rachel had sat down and discussed all the issues and solved them with some tough love and some apologies.<p>

Rachel was one of the bridesmaids in the original one shoulder, short, blue tulle dresses with a silver sash and Puck was the Man of Honour for his sister in a suit and blue tie.

"And now I'd like to introduce the bride's brother Puck for the Man of Honour speech"

"Abigail. 24 years it took you to ditch the Puckerman name" he paused while people laughed "We weren't always close, I think during some of high school I went weeks without seeing you. I'm going to keep this short and sweet but no matter how much time we spend or don't spend together, no matter how long we go without talking and no matter how close we think we are, we have a connection that only a brother and sister can understand. I'd do anything for you including if this guy screws up and you need me to fly home to Ohio to kick his ass" he stopped again as people laughed "I'm not joking, I'll kick his ass if he hurts her. You are the best little sister a bloke could ask for and I'm so proud of the young woman you have become and the amazing wife I know you will be. To the happy couple"

"To the happy couple" everyone repeated

"Now Rach and I have a little present for the newlyweds" he said as his fiancé walked towards the dance floor

**Puck** _Rachel _Both

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you <em>

**I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me**

_We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical<br>Fantasy _

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly

So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand<br>The urgency

**Just remember**

_You're the one thing_

**I can't get enough of**

_So I'll tell you something_

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

**Hey, baby**

_With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>

**So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control, no<strong>

_Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say, "Stay with me tonight<em>"

**Just remember**

**You're the one thing**

_I can't get enough of_

**So I'll tell you something**

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

But I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched though every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<strong>  
><strong>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you **

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
><span>And I've searched through every open door<span>  
><span>Till I found the truth<span>  
><span>And I owe it all to you...<span>

The song and the accompanying Dirty Dancing dance, including that lift, had been executed perfectly. Every person at the wedding was on their feet, cheering for the couple.

Music started to fill the hall again and eventually Puck was whisking Rachel back onto the dance floor after a quick sip of water and a chance to catch their breath.

"That went well babe, all our practise paid off"

"I hope my skirt didn't come up during the lift"

"I don't think it did"

"Good, because when you go commando as a bridesmaid to your soon to be sister in law's wedding because it's one less thing to be removed later you don't want everyone at the wedding to know, just your NFL stud fiancé" she replied with a wink

He pulled her closer and tighter so she could feel the effect that statement had on him.

"Great minds think alike babe. So I wonder if you know what I'm thinking right now" he growled into her ear

"I most certainly do" she replied, dragging him off the dance floor in search of an empty room

* * *

><p>For their last day in Lima, Rachel and Puck babysat for Mike and Tina to give them a break. The babies were still young so the only thing that could really be an issue was the number of children to make sure were ok and the fact that all but one of them still had major health thins to be cared for.<p>

Everything went surprisingly well considering they were two people completely inexperienced with kids babysitting 5 babies but that didn't mean they were going to babysit for Boaz and Adi's kids or for Mike and Tina when the babies were older and mobile.

It did however get both Rachel and Puck thinking about their future as parents.

* * *

><p>Rachel was nervous, probably more nervous than Puck. The WAGs were sitting in their box waiting for the Superbowl to start and their men were playing. They had dressed in team apparel with the number on the shirt each girl was wearing being that of their significant other, they had even painted war stripes on their faces.<p>

All the hard work the boys had been putting in, it all came down to this.

* * *

><p>16 seconds left in the game and scores were tied. The 49ers had the ball and if they could score they would get to hold up that trophy. They would be the winners of Superbowl LVIII.<p>

The play was called, Puck caught the ball in space and was off and running. He was nearly at the end zone when he felt as if time was slowing down, he turned his head and saw the big screen was in a split shot. They had Rachel and the WAGs around her watching on one side and him running on the other. He saw the look on her face and even in her franticness there was something that calmed him. He made it to the end zone and the crowd went wild. His teammates were surrounding him. They had won the Superbowl.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day and night was a blur of press conferences, fan photos, autographs, team meetings – the works. But it wasn't until he was lying in bed that night after some congratulatory sex with Rachel when she was snuggling in to go to sleep and told him that she was proud of him that he realised he was part of a winning Superbowl team.<p>

* * *

><p>On the plane back to California, the boys were having a ball. It was time to let their hair down for a while during the off season they so deserved.<p>

"My mum called this morning and said she was bragging about me and the team's win at the coffee place in town and her rival tried to compare her son, who was my rival in high school, getting a raise at the grocery store to me being in a winning Superbowl team" drawled Mark in his southern accent, causing the boys to laugh

"My ma didn't congratulate me much, it was more 'Now you've finished the season Noah you need to marry Rachel and give me a Jewish grandbabies' type of vibe"

"I'm just can't believe we won. We deserved it but it doesn't feel real" said Carey, the youngest of the group

Walking in to the area where the boys were seated, Josh was carrying 5 bears

"Victory is ours. We drink from the keg of glory. Except you don't get kegs on a plane so this will have to do" he cheered, passing out the beers

"To the San Fransisco 49ers, champions of Superbowl 58" replied Beau

"To the 49ers" they all called back

* * *

><p>Reviews = love :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 - Author's Note

Hi guys,

I'm so sorry this isn't a new chapter because after all this time you deserve one. As you may remember from previous ramblings of mine, 2012 was my final year of school which kept me wrapped up, especially when my laptop's hard drive died and I lost all my documents, but unfortunately that wasn't the worst of it. I was having some health issues throughout the year and when everything I needed to do for school was finished I ended up spending some time in hospital and was luckily discharged just in time for Christmas. Now that Christmas has passed I'll try and work some stuff out for my projects. I hope everyone had a great holiday season.

itskindafuntodotheimpossible 


End file.
